COLD
by deline89
Summary: Soul is a new student at Shibusen, he gets partnered up with Maka... the rest is yet to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Allrightie! So here****'s how it goes… I was dragged into writing this by a fiction that I read… amazing, brilliant fiction that has you posed at the edge of your seat… made my week… will continue to do so and in addition, is completely original! The story… for all curious is called "Amplify" by Marsh of Sleep… amazing! *runs off to rant* **

His shoes clicked neatly on the shining checkered floor of Shibusen academy. It was quiet, the low murmurs coming out of the classes he passed, lectures having already begun. Students seated, and the collective hushed voices of halls filled with eager and nervous bodies grated on his senses… and nerves.

Having just arrived into death city, Soul Evans had enrolled and was currently late for class. Not that it bothered him, people were easy to ignore, and having over the years perfected his _I-absolutely-most-definitely-don't-give-an-ounce-of-shit_ attitude. He felt ready to face anything that the Weapon Meister academy was prepared the chuck his way…

Thus assuring his ego, he found himself in front of the assigned classroom. And with a heavy sigh and straightening of his shoulders, he brought his hand to the high oak door and pushed.

Stepping in, he raised his head just enough to see the now completely quiet classroom through is long white bangs. He glanced to the front, and what he saw completely threw off his _I-can-take-anything attitude_. In front of him was none other than Franken stein, in all his stitched up glory, sitting backwards in a chair and smirking at him while turning the screw in his head. The light pooling into the class through the window reflected off his glasses. This gave the professor a look of utter madness, and Soul was positive that the doc did everything possible to live up to that name.

His theory was proven true when the white haired Meister rolled up to him and grabbed his name card without asking for it "Welcome Mr. Evans, we've been waiting for you."

A soon as the name was said, whispers broke out among the students. The name was well known, Evans was a family of powerful weapons, Death-Scythes most of them, and extremely aloof in their manner. Soul was no exception. He was from an early age compared with his brothers, and measured to, now, he decided was his chance to prove himself. He wanted to be the youngest death-scythe made.

Thus he stood in front of Stein, hands in pockets, glaring at the still smiling man, surrounded by sighs and whispers from all sides, especially feminine.

He was told to sit, and with a roll of his eyes he looked up for the first time, trying to locate a seat in the crowd of anxious faces. He spotted one, but not because it was empty. Rather, because the occupant of the chair beside it was the only person not looking at him. Seriously, the only one.

He decided that out of everything, he would prefer to sit beside someone who would duly ignore him. And she seemed like the most favourable candidate.

Pulling out a chair, he sat, rested his chin on his spliced hand and proceeded to ignore the lecture as he should. Only once sneaking a quick glance at his neighbour.

She was skinny, lanky almost, for a girl. The neatly done up pigtails of sandy hair were tied up with silk ribbons, her emerald eyes were directed either at Stein or at her book, never once at him. He decided he would have liked those eyes, if she was prettier…

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard down the corridor. The classes stirred, worried glances and murmurs of "what the hell?" filling up the class. Some people from the first rows decided on checking out the noise, making their way hesitantly to the door. Stein remained seated, not in the least bit interested. He looked out of the windows, deep in thought.

No one made it to the door in time, it burst out open, revealing none other than Black Star, closely followed by a very pretty, voluptuous girl, whom was blushing and whispering to Black Star to "please quite down."

Soul couldn't believe it. Black Star was a friend from youth, a close friend that he met during his music lessons. His family was famous for their musical abilities, and Souls specialty was the Piano. He grinned, Black Star could play a mean sax, but for some reason he didn't like to divulge the information.

"Day 1, blackmail mission, complete…" He chuckled to himself. Standing up, he waved to the blue haired teen, who immediately recognized his snowy mop of hair.

"Duuuude!" Black Star whistled, launching himself at the desks, scaling them one by one in a matter of seconds. In no time they were high-fiving each other, grinning like mad men. _At least one normal person here _Soul was glad that this didn't turn out to be a complete drag.

Black Star sat in the vacant row beside him, the shy girl in tow. "Tsubaki, meet Soul, Soul my man, meet my partner, Tsubaki." Black Star made the introductions quick.

Soul grinned at the look of triumph in Black Stars eyes, he knew just as well as he did that she was hot, and he wanted to show up. Soul was ready to play.

Tsubaki smiled at him warmly, "a pleasure." Her voice nice and low, not high and annoying. She had a sweet personality, and Soul knew that she was a good choice for his loud and over-energetic friend.

Standing up, he bowed to her lightly, taking her hand in his, he let himself smirk just a tad, locking eyes with her for the merest of seconds. "Likewise." He murmured quietly, placing a chaste kiss on her slender hand. Noting how her cheeks dusted in a deep shade of pink.

He straightened up, and as he turned back to sit, he briefly flicked his eyes to Black Star. The blue haired teen was glaring at him, barely suppressing a smile.

He looked back to the front. By now, the class settled down again, and Stein continued with his beginning of the year speech. His eyes caught green, and he turned to her, wondering what she wanted, the question clear in his eyes.

He was taken aback to see anger flashing quietly within her, she was clutching the book she was reading tightly. What had he done? He tried to steamroll his memory… nope, clear. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the doc just in time to hear the vital question.

"Who here is still not partnered up?"

Soul growled, it wasn't his fault that he was shipped here late, it was his parents fault for delaying his leave. He tentatively raised his hand up. Looking around and feeling his stomach drop an inch or two. No one else had raised their hand. He was alone.

His gut dropped even lower as the girl beside him also raised her hand. Her facial expression blank. She was pissed though, he could feel her anger roll in waves off her. He didn't know why he felt it, and he didn't care. He didn't like it.

Stein pointed at them two. "Partners" he said, and it was done.

Soul sighed sadly. Out of all the people he would have to work with, he was going to get this strange creature that was _already_ mad at him.

To her credit, she didn't seem all to pleased with the choice either.

When the lesson was over, Stein instructed them to stand by their partners in a line, as each pair exited, he handed them a pair of keys and a slip of paper. Their house-keys and the address of where they would be staying. Soul stood stiffly beside her, looking straight ahead, he had gotten up last, and noted that she had done the same, clearly waiting for him as the line extended.

Stein had given her the key, and she walked on ahead of him outside. He however wanted to see what he could do with this uncomfortable situation.

Backtracking his way inside the classroom, he walked up to the desk Stein was at, leafing through a pile of papers.

"Ummm doc?" He asked quietly, not wanting to annoy the silver haired man. Stein looked up at him with interest, not saying anything.

"Well, here's the problem." He began, taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them on the desk. "It seems that everyone got to choose their partners, and while I understand that such was hard to do with me because I came late I think that the match you gave was a bit unfair for one I don't know her she obviously doesn't like me and we haven't exchanged a word all day on top of which it feels like she was … so yeah…" Soul grabbed a lungful of air, he realized that he was ranting.

"Well…" Stein gave him a look that said clearly; dear child, I think you've lost your marbles."

"How much do you know about whom I partnered you up with?" Stein asked politely…too politely, Soul decided that he was treading on dangerous ice.

"I don't even know her name…" he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "How uncool is that?"

"Maka Albarn" Stein answered. Looking down to his papers once more. "Are you familiar with the name?"

Soul's eyes went wide. Of course he had heard of that last name. The famous death scythe, the most powerful… "She's his daughter?" he almost keeled over.

Stein nodded. "And guess who turned him into one?"

Soul was listening intently, his eyes wide. He decided that never in his life had he listened to a teacher with such abrupt passion.

"Her Mother." Stein stated simply. "The most able meister to walk Shibusen."

"So why the hell hasn't she partnered with anyone until now?" Soul was beginning to question the sanity of most of the students here. Her parents were pure power! Why hadn't anyone noticed the goldmine that was Maka Albarn?

"Well…" Stein turned the screw inside his head. "She's not the most…shall we say, friendly person to get along with…"

Soul understood... "So she's not cool to be around?" he questioned

"Precisely."

"So why do I have to be the sore exception?"

"Because I said so…"

Soul knew he lost the case. Sighing in disappointment. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and closed his eyes, this was going to be SO uncool.

As he walked away, Stein turned to him. "Good day Soul, I'm sure you'll manage splendidly." The teacher chuckled to himself as Soul walked out with a sour look on his face.

Soul walked out with his eyes still closed, wondering how in hell he was supposed to make his life any easier. He turned his head at a small sound that was made to his left. He was met with Maka herself, who was plastered to the wall, eyes wide in anger and hurt, she looked straight at him, threw the keys and note in his face and practically sped off in the direction of the exit.

Soul was taken aback and ashamed. She had heard all, and despite the fact that he wasn't lying, he felt somehow responsible for hurting her. That was a first for anyone, he had never cared about what people thought or how they reacted to anything he said. And now this… "Fuck it all." He whispered as he ran after her.

He ran all the way to the entrance just in time to see her take the stairs and right. He wasted no time, shoving the keys and the note in his coat pocket, he raced down and ran to the parking lot. His bike was warm beneath him, being in the sun all day, it roared to life as soon as he switched they key, vibrating softly beneath him. Like a dark beast come to life.

He sped out of the lot, looking for any sign of her. He found none. He was pissed, he should have closed the door behind him when he went to talk with Stein. But it was a lost case now, he needed to talk to her. To straighten things out.

He peeked at the address and sped in the direction of his new home. The home that he now shared with Maka Albarn.

**AN: Oki… kinda nervous about that one… please tell me what you think? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chappie outie! Thanks for the reviews… me hopes that this story will be good… Seriously? I have a thing for Soul Eater, its so very different from the other ones I watch… a breath of fresh air! **

Maka ran hard, not stopping for traffic, nor for the people and kids she rushed by. Pushing all and everyone out of her way, tears fuzzing up her vision. She now regretted that she had thrown the keys at him. She realized that she needed to get home to change and eat something. She read the address, she memorized it, and even now, she was headed straight for it. Screw the cold ass that she was partnered with, She'd do her job as his meister, she'd live with him, but she swore that apart from curteous conversation about whatever work hey had between them, she would never ever speak to him. _All men are the same _she decided sadly, they look at tits and asses, acknowledging her by the way she looked, nothing else.

The was he had talked to Stein about her, he hadn't mentioned her looks, yet she knew deep down that's what it boiled down to. Her being skinny and flat. She had seen it in his eyes as he greeted Tsubaki. The small hint of lust in those red eyes, the small sultry smirk. Yes, she now understood why he was so talked about. But apart from his good looks and skilful charm, he was just like her father. She hated him already.

So as she made her way up the stairs, and stepped onto their floor, she decided that her initial plan of ignoring him would be best.

The moving men were making their way in and out of the apartment, moving in chairs, a table and a couch. She stepped inside past them, thanking her luck for getting there when she did.

The first thing she noticed was the grand piano placed in the corner of the living room beside the windows. It was a shining black titan, in front of which sat a very comfortable looking bench. She sat at it now, her hands delicately trailing the key cover, wondering if she should open it and view inside.

She did, slowly the case lifted, revealing a row of keys, shining and new, looking inviting to touch.

She didn't play, she never learned how, so she knew that it was Souls. And touching it somehow felt wrong, but it had a strange enticing pull o her. She glanced up, noticing the booklet laying there. She picked it up and opened to the first page.

It was his writing, elegant and neat, even though it all seemed to be written in haste, tiny worded notes scribbled on the sides, the notes meticulously drawn, sometimes scribbled. She smiled despite herself. She always believed that much about a person could be told by their writing. Their personalities shined through the written word. She now doubted herself; she got no negative feelings when she read that. And yet Soul was a prick. That she knew.

With a start she realized that the moving men had left, she was now alone in an empty house. The quite eerie sound f the air conditioner humming was the only distraction she had.

The sun that shined through the windows was laced with dust, streaking the air with gold, trying to climb through to lighten up the room and failing.

Maka closed the piano, she felt useless sitting there without so much as a clue on how to play.

She decided to explore the rest of the house. It was strangely big, bigger than what she'd expect of Shibusen to provide for a pair of students. The floors shone with dark ebony, the chairs were of same structure. She made her way to the table, it was heavy, carved out on one piece of giant tree, elegant in its large structure, it gleamed in a seductive way, inviting Maka to run her finger over its polished surface.

She dipped below to see the legs, wondering what could possibly hold up such a heavy piece of wood. She discovered that it was held up by one massive leg, splicing at the bottom into wooden claws.

She wondered to herself where all the splendour had come from. She was sure it wasn't hers, her parents never would have went so far to ensure such comfort, they themselves had a different styles to begin with, preferring more colour and a more cluttered space.

This was so very elegant, and Maka felt inferior to all the grand things. She herself had only asked for the bare necessities. Thinking that as a student she would be forced to share a small apartment with whomever she partnered with. She had only bought a bed, and a desk partnered with a simple chair. And book shelves, many many book shelves. She made her way to her room now, noting that her name was taped to the correct door. She stepped in, glancing around and tripping over the piles of boxes that held her treasured books. Her only solace and friends.

She felt a pang of sadness at the fact that no one wanted to even give her a chance. She guessed they had a point. Maka didn't look as gorgeous as Tsubaki, and held none of the charm the other girls held. She was tomboyish, wasn't bothered by doing things her way, even if they seemed weird. She didn't smile all the time, she had no one to smile to. So she mostly walked around with a serious face, stuck in her world of fantasies or studies.

Her dress wasn't anything to attract either, a white dress blouse with a plaid skirt, adorned with a green striped tie and combat boots. A long black jacket completed the ensemble. Yep, she wasn't fit to attract friends, and she didn't really want to either, she knew what guys were like, and the girls that hung around them were not usually what she considered model friends.

Still, the thought of not having anyone hurt.

She tiptoed over to Souls room, feeling funny to do so since she was alone in the house. Still, peeking at someone's private stuff felt wrong. Her curiosity got the best of her.

She wasn't really as surprised as she should have been. The bed and desk matched the rest of the house, dark wood gleaming and the smell of musk overwhelming her senses. She walked up to the four poster bed, noting how the dark wood was accentuated by the cream and copper covers. She picked up a pillow, and raised it to her face. That smell, the smell of musk and leather and smoke. It was heavenly, she was addicted to his scent. She cursed herself for falling for his scent before she even got to exchange a word with him.

She snapped out of it at once, bolting from the room afraid that he would somehow smell her being there and hate her even more. She wondered idly why she even cared whether he would hate her more or not. He hated her already.

She decided to get to work, not wanting to leave her room filled with junk and boxes. Compared to Souls room, hers paled in comparison. But she decided that if anything, hers would at least be clean. So she got to pushing the furniture with all her might. It was heavy, despite it being much lighter than what Souls looked like.

His stuff was arranged by the moving men. She bitterly wondered why hers wasn't.

All stuff finally dragged to where she liked, she stepped back and sighed with satisfaction. The boxes were still unpacked but at least everything was where she liked it. She could now get started on the unpacking.

She put her hand on the first box and all willpower left her. She needed a break. She was hot and sweaty despite there being an air conditioner on. She decided to sneak into the kitchen and see what there was in the fridge she could have cold.

She walked in, and again noted the fine china set laid out for use. She opened the cupboard and looked around. There were fine crystal glasses set out, sparkling delicately in the light, and beside them, she found her own, one glass and one thick mug. It was her favourite mug; she would curl up on her couch and sip hot chocolate while reading a book. It had a picture of a bumblebee on it.

Next to the fine glassware and dishes it looked cheesy. She was definitely not going to enjoy this.

She peeked into the refrigerator and to her dismay found it completely empty. Her stomach growled loudly and she cursed herself again for running off without the key, she couldn't even walk outside to buy herself something to eat. And the only cold drink was the tap water.

Fine. She could deal. But first she'd change into something more comfortable and cooler. She slipped into her room and hunted out a oversized dress shirt she stole from her dad. She actually stole them all, deciding that they would be comfortable to wear around the house. They were so big on her, they were like dresses, no pants needed. She changed into a light blue one, rolled up her sleeves and took off her shoes.

Thus comfy, she made her way to the living room and bee lined for her cup, filing it with cold water and leaning on the counter with a happy sigh when she took a deep gulp of the cold water.

Soul took that moment to make his entrance.

With a huff, he entered the apartment, manuvering the bursting bags he had in both his arms and in between his teeth.

They locked eyes , Maka's going wide, Souls staying just as bored as they were when he came in. He kicked the door closed and made his way into the kitchen. Not making any eye contact with her, he dropped all the bags onto the counter.

"Sorry I'm so late." He added nonchalantly, "figured there would be no food here and that you might want to…" he nodded in the direction of the bags. "you know… eat?"

All she could do was stare at him. HE had thought about her or had he just done this for himself and decided to play nice?

"I'm fine." She mumbled over her mug, taking another sip. All of a sudden not knowing where to direct here eyes.

"Soul ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say to her, this was beyond awkward.

"Soooo… how do you like this place?" He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"it's beautiful…especially the piano…" She stuttered, eyes skipping in the direction of the instrument.

Soul's eyes followed hers, "Of no they fucking didn't!" He hissed. Stomping around the kitchen and making his way into the living room. "This is sooo uncool!" he bellowed from within.

Maka popped her head from behind the wall. He went from calm and composed to hissing and spitting like an angry cat. "What's the matter?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to really know.

"They decorated the ENTIRE place!" He turned to her, glaring daggers. "Why did you let those men in?"

Maka stood up, puffing out her chest out angrily. It's not like she had known he didn't like that! And "they got here before me!" She raised her hand in anger and brought the book she had been holding in her other hand down on his head. Hard.

"Ow!" he hissed, crouching to the floor, rubbing his abused cranium. "What was that for you crazed chick?"

"that… "She huffed, walking by him. "Was for yelling at me when none of this is my fault."

She slammed the door to her room and got to cleaning and arranging with new found vigor, ignoring the growls and mumbles of the angry he-cat outside.

**AN: And reviews are most welcome and appreciated lol as always! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yosh! I want you guys to tell me what you think! I also want to thank all who had taken the time to review…. :D Enjoy! **

He was left alone, in the overdecorated, over elegant home he was now forced to call his own. He had been happy moving. Wanting to decorate everything himself. He was looking forward to it. The only thing he was glad his overzealous parents had shipped him was the piano. He needed to play, it was his only solace from the crazed world.

He supposed there was nothing he could do. The stuff was heavy and he was too lazy to move it all. He'd just have to personalize this place as much as possible with what he had. Anyways, his real problem didn't lie with the furniture rather, it was now locked away and cleaning its stuff. It was also violent. He decided, running his hand over the hurting spot.

He had walked in and stumbled, although Soul doubted that she had seen. But what guy wouldn't? There she was, in only a big shirt and socks, sipping from a big cup. She looked adorable then, not the cold Meister that he had seen at school. Nope. Here, she looked comfortable and self assured, not bothering to blush when it was obvious she wasn't wearing any pants, her mile long legs crossed, she glared at him and had hit him too…

He smirked. No one ever dared to touch him, no one… and here was this tall, skinny girl who was so different from what he had thought. Maybe their partnership won't be so horrible after all. If she let him apologize.

He had briefly scanned the entire house, noting that his parents had taken it upon themselves to basically decorate the whole place. Not that he minded it so much. Their taste for the elegant was passed on to their son. His room was done up in a similar fashion. But he had WANTED to… he sighed… it was no use crying over spilt milk. There were other matters he needed to take care of.

He got started on the food he had brought; he could somehow feel that she was hungry. He supposed that would be obvious, that they would be inclined towards their feelings because they were now meister and weapon. So his task of grovelling began…

Maka had finished clearing the boxes, she was now spread out on her bed, reading the textbook. They had been already given homework and she would shrivel up if she failed to pull through. So she jumped up a bit when there was a quiet knock on her door.

Soul poked his head through, "may I?" he whispered. She smiled, she didn't know why he whispered, only then she realized that he was trying to make it up to her for earlier.

She nodded, and he slipped in, holding up two mugs of something to drink. He sat on the side of her bed, and handed her a cup.

She took it, and sniffed at it, rendering a snort from the white haired youth. She looked at the contents. It was something chocolatey, with a heavy dose of frothy cream on top. She sipped and hummed in pleasure.

"This is delicious." She got down to devouring the drink. It was rich and creamy. "What is it?"

Soul wiggled his eyebrows at her, "It's my special secret."

She pouted despite herself, and he laughed quietly. She decided she liked this laugh. It was deep, deeper than most guys she knew. Back Star's for example, she decided, was downright annoying. His was different. it was like…like… the drink he just made for them. Smooth and flowing, like honey, yes… honey.

She blushed and he noticed. But he was pleased she didn't croon over him like a crazed fangirl. Rather, she kept to herself. He liked that.

"I'm sorry." He said, plain and simple, looking into her eyes.

They went wide for a bit, and then she smiled. "You've got some grovelling to do then."

He looked taken aback. Again, she had surprised him. Accepting his apology in a way that he would never expect a girl would.

He decided to play with her. To see how far he could go for fun. "And how…" he leaned in a bit closer, "Would you want me to make that up to you?"

She stared at him intently, eyes clear, wide and trusting. She moved closer to him and he inwardly whooped at winning the round.

A split second later he found himself flat on the floor, with a book shaped dent in his head. He got up moaning, draping his arm over the bed to try to get up. Maka was once again calmly reading, sipping on her drink.

"you can start with making me one of those every day for the rest of the month." She glared at him triumphantly, pointing to the cup. "That will be all."

He shuffled out of the room mumbling, only to poke his head back in after a second. "I brought take out." He scratched his head nervously. 'If you'd like some?"

A couple of minutes later they were sitting on the couch, TV on, all else forgotten. There was some silly show on and Maka didn't want to do anything more than curl up with a book. She steeled herself, noting that Soul was probably enjoying himself, and decided that she'd suffer to make this friendship work. Or whatever bond they had, she decided after a short inner battle.

Soul too, wasn't having better luck. He didn't much like TV, preferring to work on his music or sit in his room listening to it. But he wasn't sure if Maka wouldn't be hurt if he declined.

They sat like that for a while more, until Maka's head unceremoniously plopped onto his shoulder. He smiled then, so they were on the same page.

He had never been in such a position before. Her head was a pleasant weight on his shoulder. He felt more homely; he seriously questioned why people saw Maka as… well… a cold ass. She was quite normal when she wanted to be and she did have feelings. He chuckled to himself; she was just as misunderstood as he was. Everyone seemed to think he was an arrogant ass. Hell, even Black Star was more _I-am-THE-shit_ than he was. He was _I-don't-GIVE-a-shit. _Big difference.

Still, he couldn't let her sleep on the couch, it was bad for the back and surely uncomfortable. Decision made, he untangled himself gently from her and stood up. As soon as he did so she completely flopped onto the fluffy pillows, mumbling and smiling.

He rolled his eyes and smiled himself. Hoisting her up was no small feat, she wasn't as light as she looked. But she coiled her arms around his neck and mumbled something incomprehensive.

He entered her room, pushing the door wider with his foot, and laid her down gently. She mumbled something about cupcakes and fell to her side, dead in sleep. He looked around. Nothing extraordinary, a plain bed, light wood, green covers. The same colours as her tie; he noted this. Green was her favourite colour.

But the walls. His eyes widened; every wall in the room was hidden by shelves of books. He didn't want to peek around before, when he had first come here. It seemed rude. Now that she was asleep however, he decided snooping was fair game. He had hauled her here after all.

Some books were very sophisticated, famous writers and theorists popping up quite frequently among them. Others were people whom he never heard about. She had, like any other girl had her own stack of girly love stories.

What surprised him the most was a small, well-worn book hidden in an alcove of heavy volumes. It lay on top of the ones on the shelf. He picked it up; urious to see why it had been marked, in her way. He figured right away that it was special, the worn edges and grayish hue showed off many times of rereading.

He was curious.

His eyes glanced at the title. The Little Prince" was what he read. He had seen he book before, but he had never bothered to pick it up. He did now, running his digits over the smooth cover, reading the back. It was a children's book. He figured, but it had interested Maka. And by the looks of things she preferred sophisticated, long, thick books that could hurt. He smiled. This was a side of her he could bet no one new about.

His teeth glinted in the light of the small night lamp lit. He walked out quietly, mindful of her breaths lest she awaken.

In the living room once more, he waltzed over to the piano and grabbed his notebook and a pen. He had to satisfy his itch to compose, but he felt compelled to read this story first. He knew that somehow, by reading it he was going to understand his meister more.

Settling comfortably, he opened the contents and began. Reading page by page, he became enveloped in the delicate mastery of the particular read. A book for children, a book that contained so much more knowledge about the human nature and soul than any theorist he ever studied.

_It's like music _he thought to himself. And in a way it was, the sweet boy, the quiet nature with which he spoke, with which he looked at a simple rose. It brought out a tingling sensation in his chest. At the very end, a tear dropped onto one of the pages and Soul plopped the book onto the coffee table with self disgust_. SO uncool to cry._

In the end, he sneaked in and placed the book in its correct place. After which he sat at the couch again and stretched out his feet onto the table. He picked up the notepad and the pen, and scratched his head with the tip.

A piece came to him easily, fed by the emotions he had just experienced while reading. The notes came and arranged themselves on the paper. All Soul had to do was write.

Shortly after, he found himself seated at the piano, quietly playing out the tune and adjusting it where needed. Biting his lip when it wouldn't turn out just right; sighing happily when it did.

Her scream had him on his feet in a second, the stool on which he sat clattering behind him. He dashed to the bedroom, crashing into the door. The room was dark and he looked frantically around for her in the darkness.

He found the switch and flipped it on. Eyes wide.

She was lying curled up in a ball, whimpering, but still very much asleep. Her pained sounds overwhelmed him and brought a wave of…_something _crashing over him. Not anger, but irritation on the highest of levels.

_Why irritation?_ He asked himself as he rushed over and jumped on the bed.

He realized he was irritated with himself for not being able to do anything to help her. That too, was a new thing. When was he _ever_ pissed at himself for anything?

Her gasp and wide eyes brought him out of his own thoughts. She was shivering all over, looking right through him, not seeing.

He had her by the arms from his previous attempts to wake her. He now took one hand off her shoulder and curled the other to support her weight. His other traveled to her forehead, feeling for a fever. He found none.

At a loss, he snapped his fingers before her nose and she came to.

Maka immediately blushed. This was quite an embarrassing situation. She awoke to find Soul wrapped around her, supporting her uncontrollable limbs. A look of concern on his face, his blood red eyes boring a hole in hers.

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, turning her face from his to hide her embarrassment.

She was forced against his chest as his arm flexed around him. His chin came to rest on top of her head.

"It's ok…" He said through her hair, his voice muffled slightly. He didn't know when he started to rock gently back and forth. Somehow between the release of nerves as he saw her ok and the tension in her body he had started the comforting movements. They helped him as much as they did her.

Maka was beyond mortified but she steeled her mind not to bolt for the bathroom. He had offered simple console. She should be grateful. Somehow, this was intimate on the highest of levels, on other hand, it was so chaste…

She brought her hand to rest on his arm, noting how taught he was beneath the shirt he was wearing. Part of it was hard muscle, she appreciated the smooth, hard texture. But the slight twitches showed her that he was still taught as a bow, ready to spring. She wondered if it was because of her. Lightly, she began to massage the spot she touched, feeling it loosen under her fingertips.

They stayed like that for a while, bound together by the need to find comfort in each other.

Finally Soul decided to stand. She needed her rest and it looked that she was wide awake.

She recoiled in shame, understanding that his time was up. And now that it was, she felt dread wash over. She scoffed herself for being and idiot.

Soul looked back to the bed and snickered. She had taken his standing to mean he was leaving. "Come on" he mumbled nonchalantly grabbing her hand and pulling her off.

Maka didn't want to fight, she was still feeling queasy from the shock her muscles received.

He led her to the couch and promptly ordered to "sit" while he rummaged around the kitchen finally presenting her with a glass of warm milk and a plate of ginger cookies.

She raised a brow at them. "They're my favorite" he explained.

She smiled as she saw him return to the piano.

"So you like spicy foods?"

"Mhm"

"What kind?"

"Ummm not food, just sweet stuff, like, cinnamon hearts and stuff…"

Soul scoffed, he had made such an uncool impression by revealing that. He inwardly kicked himself.

"What are cinnamon hearts?"

Now he was surprised. He peeked over the book stand; "you've never…?"

"Would I ask if I knew?" came the slightly irritated reply.

Soul laughed "Of course not." He shook his head.

"Ummm… they're those small things everyone tries to eat at valentines."

"I hate valentines."

"ohhh…" What to say to that? He looked for an appropriate answer and found none. But he didn't want to pry into that just yet, he had a feeling that it was too soon. "Ill get you some next time I'm out ok?" he looked at her.

"Ok…."

She stared into the contents of her glass; deep in thought.

She laid down on her side and watched Soul scribble and hiss to himself. She didn't dare interfere.

Soul ha d everything right, all notes flowed, all sound wove perfectly. He was so involved in his music that he didn't notice that Maka was still wide awake. Watching him.

"What is it?' he asked, going to her and sitting beside her curler legs. There was no space to stretch, and he was tired. Why couldn't she sleep?

"I'm not going back to sleep if that's what you're thinking." Maka turned over onto her back, completely unaware that she was giving Soul a flamboyant show of her lower half with the way she raised her leg a bit.

He discreetly shifted his eyes, feeling heat pool low in his groin and cursed inwardly.

"Why?" he growled quietly.

Maka sensed his tension immediately. Had she upset him? He was probably tired, and she had been up bugging him all night. Come to think of it…"How did I get to my room before?"

She eyed him with curiosity.

"You don't remember?" Soul gave her an exasperated look. "You crawled off yourself."

Maka frowned, she didn't remember, but for now, she didn't think to look to far into it.

Soul thought about it. _After all, why not? _"Wait, maybe this will help."

He got up and crossed the room, sat and turned the pages of his piece to the beginning. Then he began to play.

Maka's eyes widened for the tenth time that night. What Soul was playing was wonderful. A slow, gentle tune that rocked her by the sound alone. She looked at his long, nimble fingers fluttering over the keys. They barely touched them, but the melody brought a warm sensation to he whole body.

She was asleep in minutes, visions of piano keys surrounding her as she sipped on a warm, smooth, sweet drink.

_Soul… _

**AN: Okie….. so spill… how was it? O.O **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to whole heartedly thank everyone who reviewed! Arigato! I seriously live off these… lol but in case I don't reply to every one, I want you guys to know that I read, appreciate and squeal over every single one… -.- thank you! **

Maka woke with a start. She was again in her own bed. This time she was sure that she hadn't as Soul so quaintly put it "crawled off" on her own. And she was pretty sure that the first time she hadn't either. The little liar… he was gonna get his.

She glanced at the alarm clock. It was a half hour earlier than she needed to get up for school.

Noises from the kitchen reached her. A slow thumping noise and some clatters. She peeked outside. She rammed three fingers into her mouth to keep screaming in laughter.

There was Soul, flipping what looked like pancakes over the stove, another thing simmered in the pot boiling dangerously high beside him. What mad a perfectly normal breakfast hilarious is that Soul had lugged a radio to the marble counter and was playing (rather loudly) "Break your heart" That in itself again, might have been fine; but the whithaired clown was dancing to the music! No. Not dancing. Maka was sure that it wanst that.

Soul was pretending he was onstage, using the spatula as a microphone and dishing out the funnies solo she has ever heard.

He was jumping around and pulling off some (she had to give it to him) hard moves. But the way he rolled his ass at certain times assured her that she had indeed broken a rib or two from containing her laughter.

At that moment he turned in her direction, eyes squished closed, lip synching. He had no clue she was up yet. That was good.

Maka got on her knees and made her way to the kitchen determined to not be noticed. She praised herself for her stealth skills. She peeked over the counter. Soul was once again busy with the pancakes, moving his hips around and bobbing his head as he hummed to himself tasting the batter.

She jumped on the counter, crouching over him waiting to see him freak when he turned around.

He did, one moment he funky dancing and when he turned and opened his eyes his mouth went slack and he slipped on something on the floor.

Maka caught him smirking.

She studied his blushing face, he was embarrassed over his predicament. She giggled as she jumped over his shoulder and in front of the pancakes. She poked at the pile and broke a cooler one in half tasting it. Her eyes went wide. "This is delicious." She mumbled over her full mouth. Plopping herself onto the counter and stealing another one. "Nice moves by the way."

She laughed out loud as he broke out of his shocked stupor enough to groan loudly.

"You didn't see that." He whined in a very un-cool manner.

'Uhuh..." She mocked him. Noting how his cheeks dusted over into a darker shade.

"Maka if you tell a soul… Im going to dig myself through this floor and bury myself right under your bedroom…to haunt you." He added pointedly.

She only laughed harder. "On one condition."

He groaned harder. "I already owe you a hot smoothie every day for the month. Its day two of us living here and you already have me by the scruff of my neck… are all women like this?" He added, throwing his hands up for some sign of divine interference.

"Nope." She grinned, jumping down and peeking into the fridge to spot some strawberries. She pulled out the box and picked out one. Soul was right behind her complaining.

"Maka if I do thi….." he was interrupted by Maka stuffing a strawberry into his mouth.

He was bewildered by his meister. She had no sense of…anything! They didn't know each other and she was acting as if they were an old married couple. Maka Albarn was completely clueless when it came to any guy-chick interaction. One didn't stuff a fruit into the mouth of someone she barely knew!

He chewed, shivering at how cold it was and swallowed. it was sweet, he smiled.

Maka threw him a look over her shoulder. "Do you like strawberries?"

"Isn't that something you should have been worried about _before_ you stuffed it into my mouth?"

No answer.

He rolled his eyes, of course… just like her.

Maka had already pulled out two plates and finished slicing the fruit. She worked fast.

He sniffed...smoke.

"Shit!" he cursed and dashed to the pan. He hissed at the charred remains of a pancake. He pulled the pan over cold water. It hissed and spattered some hot oil landing on his hand. He yelped, but withstood the pain so as not to drop the pan…and embarrass himself further.

"^You shouldn't have done that…" Makas voice came over his shoulder and he jumped a bit.

"What?" he bit out.

"Putting hot oil over water is not what you should have done… you should have just left it to cool."

"Well..not much help now."

"Sorry…I didn't realize…"

"Don't apologize woman, it wasn't your fault." He mumbled as he made his way over to her working again. He peeked over her shoulder.

Impressive.

Maka had taken a couple of pancakes each and had conjured up whipped cream, on top of which she now arranged the strawberries. He had only planned to use maple syrup but this looked much better…then again…

"I didn't buy whipped cream…"

"You bought crème though…"

"You can do that with crème?"

Maka snored and plopped a wad of the sweet, puffy concoction on his nose. "hey!" he snorted trying to rub it off.

They dug in with gusto.

"I seriously have not ever tried pancakes as god as these!" She piped up, staring hard at a piece impaled on her fork.

"Special ingredient."

"Another special food?"

Soul nodded, gleeful at the look she gave him.

"That reminds me… you still have to agree to the condition."

Soul hissed, he should have known she wouldn't forget.

"What is it?" he closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

He felt her dash past him, and decided that he needed to see what she was up to. His song blared back to life. He looked confused.

"What you have to agree to" she said slowly over the loud beginning, "is to dance this song with me."

Soul looked like a lost puppy. "Why?" he whimpered, more embarrassed than ever.

"Because you have some good moves." Maka shot back.

He groaned and got up. If that's all it was going top take to keep her quiet than he had to do this.

He turned the song to the beginning and decided to show Maka who really ran things here.

His hand grabbed hers and he pulled, dragging her flush against him. Make squealed and blushed at their closeness.

Soul smirked, looking down at her and deciding to pick things up a notch. He lowered his eyelids and circled her waist with his spare arm, moving his hips just enough for her to understand to move.

"move with me… let me lead." He whispered against her ear. Maka could only nod.

He knew the rhythm, it was easy to dance the Salsa to this, and he decided that should satisfy her.

He ground his hips into her again, suppressing a groan. _I can play with this_

Maka turned out to be a good partner, surprisingly, she moved quite well, following him around the living room, moving fluidly in his arms, stepping back and flushing herself against him when necessary with expert knowledge.

He was unprepared when she moved her ass seductively against his groin. Her back to his front, he thought this was treading on dangerous waters. He had self control, but it now seemed as if Maka was taking over this game without really intending it.

And he was growing hard. Shit.

Both his hands were on her hips, they were moving slower than before, the song was nearing its end. Maka's hands found their way onto his and he pressed her into him harder. He hadn't meant to do that, it was sort of a natural reaction.

Her head was bent to the side, exposing him to too much neck, he had an itch to run his hand over the length of that. Nah, hands were busy. _Tongue then._

He would have done it. He was so close, mouth nearing its mark. Scared what Maka would do to him, but needing to just _nip_ it.

She saved herself, jumping back, completely oblivious to his intentions, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. "Not bad Mr. Evans"

He mumbled a thank you, scratching his head looking away.

Maka stared at him in horror then. Soul immediately picking up her feelings, looking around for the danger. "What is it?" he was on edge in a second, confused.

"You're dressed!" she shrieked.

Soul looked himself over. "Would you prefer me not to be?" He dodged a book as he caught her shadow dash into her room. He scratched his head confused. She went from happy to horrified and to annoyed in about 10 seconds. Did he even have a chance to understand her? Or any girl? Hell to the no….

She dashed out a second later, fully dressed and grabbed him by the hand with a look of pure determination. He barely had the time to close the door behind them when he was being swished down the stairs. All dishes forgotten on the table.

"Were late for school!"

**AN: T^T I know I know… cheesy ne? but I needed them to have some fluff… I love fluff before it gets to angsty.. and it will mind you, I have a outline floating up there and its gonna turn dark… (with some sweet moments I promise) but since I'm not so good with SHORT stories this will prolly be a long one.. meaning that I need to build up a good, solid base before I dish out the main course… bon apetit! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A bit of a filler… and originally was supposed to be longer but as it turned out to be too long, it was cut down in half… hehehe that's how evilll I am! ^.^ **

They ran outside, Maka literally pulling him down the stairs.

It was both annoying and amusing to Soul who smirked a little and let her have her way. The sun blinded them as they popped outside. Soul hissing and bringing his hand to shield his eyes from it.

Maka didn't seem to notice, already turning and trying to sprint full speed in the direction to Shibusen.

He pulled her back and she almost fell. Soul stepped back to balance her and received a quick makachop.

"What the hell was that for this time?"

"For pulling me back! We're late!"

"Well wouldn't a ride be better?" he was still massaging his head and hissing.

"We don't have one!" Maka was fuming, she ran on ahead, screw Soul, it wasn't her business when he'd show up.

She huffed strongly, just like the stuffed up pampered prince to think that…

She stopped in her tracks as a bike cut her off. She stared open mouthed. The machine was big, black and silver markings reflected the sun. It purred like an angry cat. And atop of the breathing monster was none other than prince Soul himself. Complete with sunglasses and a very cool smirk.

"Batteries not included." She mumbled to herself rolling her eyes.

He threw her a helmet and she caught it easily. Looking at the big black thing and imagining how weird she'd look in it. She glared at Soul, who had brought the purr to a low and was now resting his hands and head on the handlebars grinning.

"Are you gonna put it on or do you still prefer to run like crazy?"

"Why aren't you wearing one?"

"I only have one."

"Then you wear it." She stuck the thing back at him and it was Soul's turn to groan and push it back to her. "I don't need it, if anything happens I don't want you hurt."

Maka stopped growling and looked at him curiously. Did he really care whether or not she was hurt? It was sweet as well as annoying and she instantly felt bad for thinking him pampered and stuffed up. She looked to the floor embarrassed at herself.

"Anyways…It's my bike and I make the rules." He sniffed indignantly, pleased at her annoyed reaction.

Maka fumed just like him to ruin the mood. She closed her eyes gritting her teeth.

_Thump_

A minute later she was comfortably seated behind him, helmet in place. While Soul sported another bruise on his head; grumbling about females high on hormones.

She squirmed closer and he felt her arms tighten on his chest. _Not good_, he decided, he needed to stay concentrated on how annoying and violent she could be. Getting hard was not part of the deal here.

But how the hell was he supposed to help himself when she was so close? And getting closer still! She was flush against him and her nonexistent breasts were trying to make a point he guessed because that was exactly what they were doing… On his back.

He sped up a bit, cursing his brilliant idea of transportation and vowing never to use it again unless necessary.

He was panting by the time they parked and Maka looked at him like he grew an extra pair of legs.

"What's wrong…? You looked like you ran here."

That was close enough to how he was feeling anyways; so he mumbled something and took the stairs of Shibusen by three. Determined to get the hell away from the unsuspecting temptress… Who knew that she would have that effect on him so soon into the game? He cursed his dick for answering that question for him. That head was not supposed to think.

As soon as Soul entered the classroom he sought out Black Star, he beelined straight for him, pulling a rather unwilling Maka behind him.

"What got to you all of a sudden?" he hissed at her refusal to follow.

"I don't know them…" Maka fiercely whispered back.

"Time to change that." Soul gave her arm a particularly vicious pull and she was sent stumbling right into Black Star's arms, who was taken by surprise observing their silent war.

"Hey there girly… no need to be so feisty." He chuckled holding her at arms length and winked.

This turned out to be a not wise move when the book she'd been holding implanted itself into his brain.

Black Star howled in pain.

"And black Star, meet Maka…my Meister." Soul added after a second of hesitation. He knew he wasn't off the hook for that pull he made. So he decided to play it safe.

Black Star turned to him with watery eyes. "Duuude… you got yourself a witch… no scratch that…a Dragon? Man I feel for yah.."

Whatever he was going to say next was smothered in the desk he was implanted in by another makachop.

Black Star raised his hand to Maka…"Pleased to meet you…"

She huffed and sat beside Tsubaki; who turned to her with a pleasant smile and they soon got off into whispers and giggles that had the two men beside them frowning and groaning.

"So… what's she like?" Black Star nudged his chin in Maka's direction.

"A bit frustrating..annoying…" Soul scratched his head and closed hie eyes, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "She's a know it all, and she think she's always right; she has no sense of shame when she prances around the house in a shirt and she's unpredictably violent." He pointed at Black Star's bump. "As you yourself found out first hand."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass." Black Star grinned, noting Souls expression. He had seen it on occasion; Soul looked like a cat who had just found himself a tub of cream.

"She's perfect."

"Yeah if you want to end up in the hospital with brain tumors." Black Star huffed.

"You don't get it…" Soul turned to regard his friend. "There's something about the way she is… sure she's annoying… but there's something…"

Black Star began nudging Soul with his elbow; wiggling his eyebrows like a maniac.

"Sooooo….?"

"So nothing." Soul snapped. "She's a good meister, we're gonna be a good team and most importantly…" He stretched as the bell rang "We're gonna kick your ass when it comes to turning weapons into Death Scythes…neh Maka?"

Black Star laughed for show. "Not in a million Albino Freak."

Black Satr turned to the girls, who were now watching them. Maka smacking a thick novel against her hand and giving Black Sat a knowing look. The teal haired man stepped back.

"Its friday girls…how bout we go clubbing?

Tsubaki rolled her eyes but nodded, Soule leaned his arm on Black Star's shoulder. "Were in."

Maka turned to him in a panic. "We are?"

Soul walked her over to the side. "You say you'll come and I promise to give you another lesson in dancing… it'll help with our soul resonance…what do you say…?"

His puppy eyes made the deal. Maka agreed with a huff and all was set. They walked down the stairs of the academy and headed for the club that Black Star seemed to know very well.

The sun was setting as they walked down the streets, lighting everything in a golden shimmer.

Maka chanced a glance in Souls direction. He was walking beside Black Star, eyes half open, listening to his friend ramble on about some competition coming up; she was more busy admiring his looks though. His hair was illuminated by the rays bouncing off him. She hated to admit it, but he looked very good.

"Cute isn't he?" Tsubaki whispered beside her, startling her a bit.

"Which one?" she mumbled stupidly, only realizing what she said after the fact.

Tsubaki giggled goodnaturedly. "Both I suppose… Soul-kun has more…refinement though…Black Star is a bit crazy sometimes…"

Maka chuckled… "He's your very own energizer bunny."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Catching the attention of their partners.

"Oi! Tsubaki…what's so funny?" Black Star was beside them in a second, peering into Tsubaki's face.

"We were imagining you as a rodent." Maka bit out and squeaked a bit when Sould low rumble of a laugh sounded right behind her, his presence in her space making her feel a bit heated.

"nnn not quite like that…" Tsubaki stammered giggling at Black Stars blank expression.

"you people are cruel…" he mumbled as he walked ahead of the three.

"So…" Soul dipped his lips right up to Maka's ear. "Our own little energizer bunny?"

She turned to him, surprised. Noting how very close he was, how she could smell him, his scent filling up her head. Making her feel woozy and giddy at the same time. She barely managed to mumble. "You heard that?"

"I have good hearing."

"Hear hear to that." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

His laugh rang out once again, sending shivers down her spine. She tried to squash the feeling.

**AN: Yosh! Here it is…. Another ingenious chappie by the Oh-so-wonderful-me… . jkz! Enjoy and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yosh! Again! Another chappie! I must warn, people noticed I did quick updates… I do sometimes and sometimes I don't It all depends on how I feel and what mood Im in, theres no real schedule for me here, I cant work with that.. so this is a warning that not all my chapters might come so fast… those who read my other fiction know what Im talking about ;) **

They entered the club; it was dark, noisy and very…colorful.

Maka looked around frantically; there were hundreds of people here, bodies grinding together as one heaving being and rocking to the music pumping strongly through the amplifiers. Black Star was already moving to the beat, pulling Tsubaki with him to twirl her around. Her shriek of surprise and mirth pierced the small space beside them; the music was too loud to be permeated.

"It's kind of like soul resonance isn't it?" Soul's voice bloomed right beside her ear, and she was suddenly very aware of him. He was right behind her. She moved her head to see him better; he was looking at Tsubaki and Black Star who were now fully into their dance, Black Star had his hands on the lithe girl's hips and his face was on her neck, they moved smoothly with each other. Maka realized they were having a conversation as they smiled and their lips moved.

And then there was Soul himself… still right behind her, looking. She thought she might have caought a glint of sadness in the red eye. But then again she might have been imagining, he was such a strange person.

The heady song finished, and Soul grabbed Maka's hand and ignoring her squeaks, dragged her to the nearest table. Black Star and Tsubaki joined them a couple od seconds later, flushed and still giggling over what they were saying before.

A busty, scantly dressed girl came up to them, asking for their orders. She gave Soul a once over and winked at him playfully. He looked right back and smirked, ordering a coke. Tsubaki asked for a lemonade and after careful consideration, Maka asked for a coke. Eyeing the girl with hate when she wrote down what she ordered without giving her a glance, all eyes on Soul.

"Ill have a beer" Black Star announced. The girl looked at him and smirked.

"Do you have ID hun?

"Erm, no… forgot it at home." He broke off into loud laughter "Ehhhh… Ill have a Sprite then."

"It's too late to salvage your pride dude," Soul chuckled. "You blew it… too bad too, she was pretty cute." He added as the waitress once again turned to give him one last glance and smirk.

Black Star gazed over the crowd. There was the DJ, spinning out some strange, hard tunes. They were good, he decided, a bit of pop mixed into the rock, just enough to dance or sing to… he had an idea.

"Say Soul…" he started off slowly. The tone in his voice alerted them all that Black Star was up to no good. Tsubaki looked at him with almost fright, expecting him to propose to blow the place up, or start challenging the kids here to fights.

"Lets sing…"

Soul spat out what he was drinking only to make room for the loud hoot of laughter he let out. "That chick was a witch and she messed with your head… sorry bunny, but that's not happening'."

Black Star eyed him with a devilish glint in his eye. "Scared of a challenge Evans?" he raised his voice a bit as he slowly got up. "Don't think you can take it huh? I'm not surprised; I wouldn't want to go up against myself either…"

"Shut up bunny, you're on…" Soul was tentative, but he liked the mischievous glint in Black Stars eye, it meant something was going to get interesting… "Rules?"

"The person with most cheers wins; one song per person, loser gets to fulfill one wish the winner asks, no rejections taken."

"I'm game.. you're on."

"Soul…?"

"Eh?"

"Did you just call me _bunny_?"

"Twice."

"You're dead man…"

Soul only smirked at Black Stars back, as the teal haired boy ran up to the stage and scaled it in one leap.

"Couldn't he just have used the stairs?" Maka piped in. So far, she watched their bet from the sidelines but she was curious to the point of bursting what song Soul planned to use.

Soul looked at her then and smiled. "That would be too normal, that kid needs to do everything with a bang."

"That might be a good thing if he's planning to sing..."

"I'll beat him… just watch Maka…"

She did, she looked at Souls face then, it was ok, because he was looking up to the stage attempting to read Black Stars intentions. His face was relaxed, but she sensed him tense. That was Soul, even with a silly bet, he still took this bet as a serious thing.

"He'll probably make you do something very embarrassing if you lose Soul-kun" Tsubaki sighed as she too, watched Black Star whisper to the DJ.

"That's why I can't let him win, he'd ruin my cool reputation."

Maka sneered, "I dunno Soul, I can think of a couple -"

She muffled her laugher in his hand as he clasped it over her mouth. "Not. Another. Word." He whispered to her seriously and she laughed even harder. Which earned her a roll of blood red eyes.

Then the song started.

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie live a lie_

Black Star raised his arms as screams and shouts of fans pierced the air. This was his element, on stage, the center and adored.

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine!_

He looked at Tsubaki sitting onher chair, eyes glued to him in adoration. He smirked and continued to sing, gaining himself louder shouts.

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

Soul looked nonchalant, observing his friend lap up the attention like a sponge. The luder the shouts, the bolder Black Star became, until he was going wild up there, reaching out to the girls who were screaming to get to him.

_Now the son's disgraced he who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world_

_To the world to the world_

Black Star was exhuberant, he had that bet won by a mile. He was already going on through the things he'd make Soul do… Hmmm how bout wearing a girls outfit to class tommorrow… yessssss… he whooped inwardly. That would be mortyfying and amusing… he sang louder.

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Where you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine!_

Soul was busy scanning the crowd, he noted that most of the people today were girls… he'd use that to his advantage. He'd need any kind of help he could get, Black Stars performance was really good and it was going to get harder to beat that and win over the Black Star loving crowd. He'd do it.

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

On and onit went, through every verse of the song. Black Star finishing it on his knees, microphone raised like a true star. The club went wild. The teal haired yourth looked over through the crowd to Soul, smirking and waved him right on over.

A passage of people opened up between the stage where Black Star still stod and their table. Everyone was waiting to see what he would do.

Soul sighed and got up to low murmurs coming from all sides. He took off his leather jacket and placed it beside Maka, "watch it for me?" he whispered. "I will…and Soul…?"

He looked at her tehn, noted her eyes, full of concern, real concern, he smiled. And ruffled her bangs. "I'll win…"

"I know you will."

He walked slowly through the crowd, every eye on him, it felt like walking to the guillitone more than a stage. He needed to do his best.

He walked the stairs, and slowly made his way to Black Star. "Not too shabby there bunny. What are you… Moses? Parting the crowd like that?

"Gods have that effect on people."

"Don't be so cocky yet bunny…"

"And tommorrow… you'll be known as little boo beep." Black Star grinned at him maliciously.

_Fuck that… I must win this!_

"That remains to be seen." He gave Black Star a confident grin and took off his bandanna. "Hold this for me princess?"

Black Satr sighed and jumped off the stage, making his way back to the table where an exhilirated Tsubaki and a nail biting Maka sat.

"I think I know who was rooting for me and who IS rooting for Soul." He said to Tsubaki meaningfully loud.

"Black Star…" Maka turned to him, "we may be friends, but I can still injure you… and will… if you keep testing me…" She huffed and picked up Souls jacket, squeezing it tightly to herself as she watched.

The move wasn't lost on the ninja's eyes, but he refrained from commenting, turning his attention now to Soul, who, having asked for his song, stood patiently in the center, hands on mike, eyes closed…ready to begin.

_When I first saw you standing there,  
You know, was a little hard not to stare._

If it was possible, the club went mute with noise. Souls deep voice, his slow movements, the way he held the microphone. Everything about him oozed sexiness and it looked like the majority of the females there though the same because they were crying over how excruciatingly sexy Soul Evans was.

_So nervous when I drove you home,  
I know, being apart's a little hard to bear.  
Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again.  
We kissed that night before I left, still  
Now it was something I could never forget.  
_

_You've got all that I need_

Black Star hissed, he should have known that Soul would pull something like this. Use his looks and charm to win over the crowd.

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I, with you I know that_

_I'm good for something so let's go and give it_

_A try. We've got our backs against the ocean, _

_It's just us against the world. Looking at_

_ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking_

_At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I._

By then, it was decided… Soul had won, he knowe it, and Black Star knew it as well, because he had gone paler than usual and turned to Tsubaki fearfully. "I can't lose! He'll kill me!"

_Let's take a chance, go far away, today  
And never look back again. Since I  
Said I loved you in Las vegas. It's  
Never been the same since then.  
_

Soul saw the despairing heap Black Star became, and decided with a smirk that he wanted to add to it. He rummaged around his head for what he could do. An idea came…

_You've got all that I need_

Soul took the mike off its stand, and jumped to the ground from the stage. The crowd parted where he set his looks, and he slowly made his way to the table where his three friends were seated. Watching with satisfaction as Black Stars eyes got wider with his each step.

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I, with you I know that_

_I'm good for something so let's go and give it_

_A try. We've got our backs against the ocean, _

_It's just us against the world. Looking at_

_ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking_

_At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I._

He walked right up to them, the cheers making his ears ring and he looked past Black Star straight to Maka. He told himself that what he was going to do next was meant only for dramatic flare, and overall, the idea was worth a makachop or two…or ten.

_This is it, nothing to hide, one more_

_Kiss, never say goodbye. This is it, baby you're all mine._

He grabbed Maka's waist and pulled her to him. She came off her chair with a sqeak, unsure of what was going on, and then she realized that he was kissing her. His lips on hers, pressing slightly, so warm, soft… she closed here eyes, but he was gone just like that… she stood there, eyes wide, her shaking hand flying to them. Unbelieving.

_Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I, _

_I know that I'm good for something so let's_

_Go and give it a try. Got our backs_

_Against the ocean, it's just us against the world_

He had to get away, he honestly thought that she would have kicked him. But when she closed here eyes, and when he sensed her lips opening for him slowly he knew he had to dip. Otherwise the song would be unfinished and he'd be humping the blonde girl in front of a wild crowd of onlookers.

_Uncool. _

He had found his way back to the stage and finished the song in a haze. He was dizzy from the sounds, the lights the smoke but mostly from the sizzling kiss… ok, so it wasn't sizzling, but it was his first… his very first kiss. Although he had such a cool exterior, he had never touched a girl like that before… and now he had.

And he knew he was dead…

**AN: OK OK OK Soooooooo…? :D Ill leave you to reply! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello chaps! It's been a while and here we finally have a new chappie… ^.^ Enjoy!**

He didn't know what to say after that. He certainly wasn't going to comment on anything Maka wouldn't. Not because he was afraid, but because it didn't mean anything and he didn't want her to think it did.

Her silence after the impulsive kiss had somewhat cooled down his running emotions. He supposed she would ignore anything that ever happened. And he would never mention it again unless under torture. A couple of girls made their way to their table, leaving two notes right in front of him. He looked at the notes and back to them, raising an elegant eyebrow in question. They blushed and dashed off.

He threw the notes onto the floor not looking at them. He was acutely aware of Maka watching.

They had stayed until late, not because it was remotely interesting to do so, but because none of them had anything to do and tensions were running high. At least Soul's was… He had won the bet, everyone knew that, and Black Star wasn't too happy with what he was ordered to do.

The group slowly made it's way out onto the now empty streets. Tsubaki and Black Star walked behind Maka and Soul whispering and looking very comfortable with each other's closeness. Not so with their two friends.

Maka looked anywhere but at Soul, walking ahead quickly. He could already read her irritation when he looked at her steps. Not bad for barely knowing her. He mentally patted himself on the back. It was best to play completely cool. Best to act like nothing happened.

_Nothing did…happen._

It was cold out, funny how that worked, Soul thought to himself. It's hot in the daytime and cold at night. He looked at Maka's back, her skirt and that thin shirt most likely didn't provide any heat.

She only walked ahead to get away from him. She had seen the way other girls ogled him in the club. The shouts from the crowd did nothing to ease her frazzled nerves. If there was ever a Demon and angel squashed into one pale skin, Soul Evans was it.

His voice, the way his hips swayed leisurely as he held the mike, eyes closed, lost in song. The white collared shirt that his whiter hair caught as he moved his head to the side… everything… everything told her that there was no way in hell Soul would ever notice her for more than she was. His meister, although that in itself must have been a miracle. She might not be seen as an object of his affections, but she lived with him and their interactions would be very close for a long time.

That was mostly what occupied her mind as she realized that thjose same hundreds of girls each wanted a piece of him. On top of that, many went to Shuibusen. She steeled herself for a future of being the one person in his life that would be closest and yet furthest from him. And she promised herself that she would never let her feelings show. She hated him after all.

If only those words could form into a shield when he jumped down and practically ravished her for all to see. And then… didn't glance at her the entire night. That alone spoke plenty. _It wasn't serious._

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his hand against her throat. The back of the long fingers brushed over her cheek. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, looking ahead.

"you're like ice." He murmured, trying to catch her eyes with his. She looked at him belwildered, praying for no blush to come. She was so enveloped in her thoughts she didn't notice her entire body shivering. All she could peep out was a soft "Oh" more from surprise and embarrassment than anything else.

She didn't see it coming, only felt the weight of his jacket settle against her shoulders and back. She wanted to rip it off and deny that she was. Instead, her treacherous body snuggled into the warmth that still lingered from having him worn it. She hated herself for seeming so needy.

She looked at him walking ahead now. She knew that he was cold and she stupidly pointed it out.

"You seemed to need it more than I did."

Maka shook her head, huffing at his obvious jest. "You're a bad liar"

He snorted at that. "shut up and hurry, I want to get home soon."

She glared at his back, and he could feel it, she was sure. "You're lucky I have no book on me.'

He turned then and sent her an evil smirk. "You'll have plenty at home… if you'd just pick up the pace a bit…"

She picked up her pace to prove to him that she was faster. She smirked as she passed him. "I'm a meister fool, I can beat your ass in athletics."

He glared at her in challenge and sprinted off at full force towards home.

Soul soon learned not to underestimate the small frame Maka sported. He didn't even manage to turn the corner as she flicked past him, laughing giddily as she did. He growled, not to be outdone…by much.

They rounded the corner, Maka leading and Soul panting heavily behind her. She sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. She had to show him she was good at something. Where she lacked in looks she made up for in skill.

She was panting a bit, warmed up by the running and the jacket that she no longer deemed necessary. She ran for the door and then realized that she didn't have the keys. Still containing her laughter, she turned around to wait for the white haired boy. She instead found herself with a face-full of shirt, Soul shirt.

He was panting as well, harder than her and sweat was rolling down his face. A single drop made its sweet way down his cheek and down his neck. She followed it, cursing him for even _sweating _sexy.

Their laughter died down a bit, their positions awkward if not uncomfortable. He reached out and fumbled through the jacket for keys. The jacket that was still on HER.

She breathed in and out strongly. No need to get so worked up. He dangled the keys in front of her nose and she snatched them grumbling about annoying males.

She let them in, Soul bee lining straight for the couch and flopping onto it with a deep sigh.

"You almost killed me there woman." He glared at her from beneath one arm slung over his face.

"Since I'm your meister…isn't that a good thing?" she asked him filled with pride at her accomplishment. "In battle, I'm the one doing all the moving… you just kinda…lay there."

She was trying to get a reaction form him, something that he would get riled up and bicker about. Subconsciously she wanted him near her again. Because she hated him…

Soul didn't even bother moving from his comfortable spot. "Not gonna work Maka."

"What's not gonna work?" she asked curiously, hanging one leg over the back rest of the couch. She was now straddling it, trying to get a better look at Soul.

"Riling me up like that… Although…" He looke at her crotch pointedly. "THAT might do the trick."

Maka looked down and realized what the pervert was talking about. Within a split second, he was howling in pain and jumping around hissing ath the heavy book that collided with his skull and was now innocently sprawled across her lap. Maka laying in his spot as if nothing had happened.

"That's your own fault." She pointed out.

"She-devil.' Soul mumbled and shuffled off to the kitchen, hunting in the freezer for some ice and further along the cabinets for chocolate.

She smelled the chocolatety mixture before he pushed her legs off the couch to make room for himself. She obliged him and scooted over some. Murmuring a small "thank you" as he passed her the warm mug. She took a long wiff and sipped, shuddering in delight, unaware that Soul was still looking at her.

"You like it this much?" He asked after a while of comfortable silence.

She looked at him then, her features eased by the warmth and sugar. "This is the best drink that I've ever tasted…and I'm a sucker for chocolate…" she broke off. Blushing.

"My brother taught me how to make it." Soul looked off, because thinking of his brother brought a solid lump to his throat. He didn't want Maka to realize.

She did, and fixed him with a hard stare. "What happened?"

He played innocent. "Nothing…" his eyes betraying something. She wanted to know what it was.

"You know what Soul… you're a great singer, musician and weapon but… you're a horrible liar so if I were you… I'd stick to your strengths."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or insult… somehow, I missed the mark."

She chuckled. "Both."

"And am I a good kisser?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he kicked himself for being caught off guard.

"yes."

Soul smiled at her then, a real smile, not a smirk, or a glare. Just a real, warm, scruffy smile. She smiled back.

"I'm off." Was all he said before he abruptly got up and closed himself in his room. Leaving a very confused Maka on the couch.

**AN: I know I KNOW.. was supposed to update sooner but I realized I have like… six stories all going on at once so that fast updating wont be so well…fast *scratches head* but I will try! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OK! A bit of a time skip, and I didn't feel like introducing Kid in detail, Yall know who and how he is so I kinda just plopped him in there.. also, note, the story wont be similar to the actual Soul Eater plot… Im making up my own shit so yeah lol… hope you enjoy! **

It's been months since they became partners. They lived, worked and studied together. Life seemed to fit into a nice flow. Occasionally, a fight would occur, Maka being who she was simply thrived when she could play on his nerves.

Just like Soul liked to play the piano, she pulled all his strings, and she knew she could. There was nothing that he denied her, unless it went along with her getting hurt. Black Star went on about how he spoiled her. Soul agreed, but her strong spirit and dead accuracy with books rendered him unable to change anything.

"You're being eaten alive man…" Black Star decided to finally let him know.

"Much aware…thanks."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

Black Star looked at him as if he grew another head. "Yes?" It was more a statement than a question. It was clear that the teal haired boy thought that Soul was slightly crazy.

"What did that she-devil do to you?"

Soul looked at him and started laughing. The loud snorts and chuckles continued until Black Star was standing over Souls bent over frame trying to poke his friend out of insanity.

"Soul dude, you need professional help."

Soul looked up at him then, "And who should I ask for it? Stein's ability to help runs to a close when you don't let him dissect, Lord Death is well… Kid's father so… that speaks for itself, and Sid is dead, and scarier than ever."

"So talk to Spirit…"

It was Soul's turn to look at Black Star with the eyes of someone akin of seeing horrors of the gruesomest kind.

"You know… if you wanted me dead you should have just said so…"

Black Star snorted, "glad to be of service but, I never thought I'd say this… I need to stay in school if I plan on becoming your God…although, that I don't think I could ever achieve."

"Why not? Not that I'd ever let you but…curiosity?"

"Because your ass is Maka's… and I'm not fighting her over you, sorry…"

Soul grabbed his shirt, doing a good job of stuttering in pain. "Just like that? You'd leave me just like that? I thought we had something!" He wailed at Black Star, flailing his arms around his stricken friend.

"That's it Soul." Black Star curled his arm around Souls abdomen, propelling him forward into the classroom.

Most people were already seated and ready for class to begin, Black Star grabbed Soul and pulled him outside when he saw him sitting beside Maka. It wasn't normal for Soul to be on time, and Black Star demanded why the hell he was there.

All Soul did was point at Maka and sigh "she didn't want to be late and I drive us so -"

His words were cut short as Black Star grabbed him and dragged him outside to have a "serious man to man talk." Leaving behind a team of stricken faces.

Black Star walked him right up to his own desk. The arm around Soul shifted and Soul was sent flying right into Maka. He groaned in pain and Maka raised an eyebrow at Balck Star.

"Fix him" Black Star growled at her.

Soul looked up at her, one eye crunched in pain and chuckled before raising himself up and looking straight at her, they were nose to nose now. Maka's eyes went wide.

"You heard him… fix me."

Maka closed her eyes pissed and growled at Black Stars back. He was now huffing in resentment and about to explain to Tsubaki what had happened.

No one saw the book coming. Tsubaki just managed to dodge it as the heavy tome implanted itself into Black Star's back and he was sent flying down the descending stairs of the classroom, skidding to a stop in front of the door.

Stein chose the perfect moment to enter, since he was riding his chair he rammed the door open with full force stopping only when he was in front of them all. He looked around him, the shocked faces were all staring at him, jaws dropping.

All except for Maka. Who had one leg on her desk, leaning over her desk for a better look. Her arms were crossed and she was wearing a look as smug as a cat that just found a bowl of cream.

Soul decided that she was scary when she wanted to be.

Stein turned to her, eyes questioning.

"Miss Albarn, since youre the only one here not looking like an idiot, would you be kind enough to explain what had happened here?"

Maka grinned and pointed to something behind him. All that was visible from behind the wide open door was a twitching arm, belonging to none other than Black Star himself.

Stein walked over and closed the door, pulling Black Star out of the wall.

"What happened here?"

"Black Star asked me to 'fix him' sir"

Stein looked at her with a serious expression, "and this was the result of this…erm… attempt?"

"I'd say it was successful sir."

"How so?"

"Black Star has learned a very valuable lesson today sir."

"And that would be…?" Stein was looking at the dangling remains of what used to be a fully functioning meister.

"Not to fix something that isn't broken."

Stein nodded and dropped Black Star. "Can you stand?"

The gaping motions that the boy was making meant that indeed, he was. Stein let him go, proceeding into his lecture as if nothing at all strange had happened.

Maka turned to Tsubaki, grinning. "can you fix him?"

Tsubaki snorted in answer as Black Star crawled into his seat; pouting and grabbing his head from time to time, moaning curses.

Their group expanded to include Kid, Liz and Patty, who were now looking at Maka with something akin to wonder.

After class Liz caught up to Maka. "You realize that you're the first one that ever beat him?"

Maka grinned, "well, Stein did most of the work." At that, they broke out into laughter.

Soul and Black Star walked behind him. Soul was smiling happily and Black Star was sporting a black eye and a bruise.

"How can you stand her?" Black Star asked him, his voice low and grumpy.

"Why are you whispering?" Soul asked innocently.

Black Star looked at him pointedly and pointed at Maka. "She's only standing because she's your meister… and I don't want her to hear me…"

Soul laughed, "You're beginning to understand how this world turns… maybe she did fix you."

They watched the girls ahead of them with content expressions. They were whispering to each other and from time to time they'd break out into gales of laugher.

Black Star ran up to Tsubaki and grabbed her bag, poking her in the back as hse attempted to take it from him. He smirked at her and poked her again. She understood and smiled, pecking him on the nose.

Black Star returned a few shades redder than he'd left. Deliberately ignoring the toothy grin of his white haired friend.

"So what do you have to say for that one?"

"Shut up Soul." Black Star grumbled. "I help her because I want to, not because my skull is at risk of permanent shape alternation."

Soul looked at him and grew serious. He looked at Maka's back, her skipping around and laughing, teasing Tsubaki about Black Star no doubt. His eyes went soft.

"She doesn't you know…"

Black Star blinked at him, not understanding. "Eh?"

"She doesn't ask me for anything… ever. What I do, I do because I want to and I kinda like her…erm, forcefulness."

"I know."

That surprised Soul. He hadn't expected that answer from black Star. "Then why…"

"Wer're growing up, I don't really want to just yet…"

Soul laughed. "You miss cooties and annoying the girls?"

"I still annoy them."

"No argument there."

Maka and Soul made their way slowly up to their apartment. They parted from their company a bit back, and the silence they shared was comfortable. The sun as setting, its rays brilliantly orange, sending the staircase into a frenzy of firey shadows.

Soul peeked from his side, Maka's usually pale sandy hair was nor a brilliant orange. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned to him, her gaze soft and far away. She questioned him with her eyes, asking what he needed.

He opened his mouth, about to ask her…

"Yo."

They hadn't noticed when they got to their floor, surprised to find Stein intruding on their moment.

"I need the two of you to take care of a particular problem."

"What does the problem do?' Soul asked. He was still pissed that Stein was here. He was tired and relaxed, in no mood whatsoever to take on a fight.

"Killing people… lots of them…"

"We'll take it."

Soul groaned, just like that feverent hothead to want to prove herself.

He sighed, throwing the keys to Maka. "Put out groceries away, I'm going to start up the bike."

She nodded at him and went in, leaving Soul and Stein outside. Soul turned around and jumped dpown the stairs, two at a time,l not particularily caring whether Stein followed him or not.

He had, because by the time Soul reached his bike, there was the meister, leaning right against it, looking like nothing happened. He straightened himself when Soul waved him away and looked at the young man, not saying a word.

Soul decided to stay silent as well.

"So how is your meister?"

"Is it not obvious professor?"

"You weren't so thrilled with her before…"

"Things change…" Soul sighed looking at the last rays of sun flickering on the horizon. _Makas hair…_

**AN: Yoooosh! Here is some of my long awaited chapters! Lol I want to thank everyone of you muffins who commented, its what keeps any writer going! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Not much to say again… lol thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy! **

Maka walked down the stairs slowly, she was scanning the day thoroughly in her mind. Soul wasn't aware of this, but to her every detail counted immensely. Although Black Star and him were only horsing around in class, a Soul that was an inch from her face always made her shaky and mumbling. She blamed Black Star for that. So she punished him… true, he may have not deserved the extreme, but she ws delicate when anything came down to Soul.

She knew how his family had always compared him to his older brother, not that he ever told her, but she heard the conversations he had with his parents all the time. She wasn't stupid, they were mostly long minutes wherein Soul listened to long rants about how wonderful Wess was, what he won or accomplished.

She was sure that his parents were completely clueless about the pain they were causing him. And Soul would never admit to wanting praise. So when Black Star told her to "fix him" her temper snapped a bit… it was stupid, she knew.

In other words, she vowed to herself to be strong, to protect him and to always support him. Give him what his family couldn't. Unfortunately, that wasn't always the case, she often poked fun at him…often joked at his manliness and the like, she knew they were jokes and so did he. They pretended to fight, but it was never serious. She would keep it that way.

XXxxXX

She was at the corner, just about to walk out onto the parking lot. She heard the conversation Soul had with Stein. Her throat clogged when Stein asked about them. She heard that Soul wasn't happy. But he rebuked that, he himself had said that it changed…why?... how? She couldn't ask him about it because that was the same as confessing that she eavesdropped. She'd have to find a way.

And there was Soul, leaning against his bike, cool and collected, right along with Stein. They cut their conversation when they realized she was there.

Soul looked like he always did in company, cool and collected. Stein, on the other hand, was looking a bit off, dared she hope it? He looked almost…worried.

"What's up?" She perked up falsely as she stopped in front of them. Soul raised an eyebrow. He knew well that this was not regular Maka behavior, she was obviously hiding something and hadn't yet the time to recollect herself.

Stein didn't linger, he handed her a thin envelope and with a wave of his hand, walked off.

That left them both standing there looking after him. Soul flicked at the envelope in Maka's hand. "Open it"

She did, ripping one side and peeking in to see the contents. It was their usual, a letter detailing the task and a wad of cash that was supposed to pay for their needs.

Soul wasted no time in starting up the bike, it reared up to life coughing and spitting. Soul petted it like a pet. Maka straddled in right behind Soul.

A small, perverted part of Soul always relished the moment. He shivered in delight when her body was pressed up against his like it was now. He teased her about being flat, but God did he enjoy the feeling of her every curve against his back. He grew semi hard from just that. And she couldn't see it, it was too perfect.

On top of that, her complete trust in his skills turned him into mush very very _very_ deep down.

They sped off towards London, their destination of the day.

XXxxXX

"there isn't anything here." He mumbled to himself for the hundredth time as he circled the central of the city.

"shut up and let me concentrate."

Soul chuckled low as he felt Maka sweep the area again for any Soul that was in need to destroying. He was sure that this was a wild goose chase. Even he couldn't sense anything off.

Maka stiffened against him suddenly. "Its right in the center!" She whispered.

Soul regared her over his shoulder. She sounded scared…almost. What had brought her down to this state? He kicked into high gear and ripped away into the center of the city.

They stopped in front of a huge cathedral. Soul looked up to examine the towering glass windows. He couldn't sense anything still.

Makas face belwildered him more than anything could. Her eyes were wide with fury and fear at the same time. She was still shaking slightly, looking up, just as he had done.

"This is it."

He grabbed her hand before she had a chance to move forward. She looked at their entwined limbs in surprise. Then her gaze flicked to him. Worried pools of red glared at her worried.

"maybe we shouldn't…"

She looked at him as if he had slapped her. "Are you implying that Im not capable of doing this?" She almost screamed at him. He was surprised. He hadn't said anything that even resembled meaning anything like that.

"You look nervous, like… really scared… I'm worried about you…"

Her eyes flashed with sudden fury. "no need."

He wasn't convinced. So when Maka pulled to get away he refused to let go. She twisted and kicked out at him. Soul had just enough time to slide back, eyes wide.

_She had never…_

"Im more than capable of doing this… even though you may think I'm not."

He understood… she had heard.

"That's not what it looked like Maka…" He reached out to her, willing for her to understand his words, that was him being stupid… he knew better.

She turned from him in her anger. "Just lay there and let me do my work."

That had hurt. She looked back at him, eyes apologetic. She knew she stepped on the line. Soul was just staring at her, mask back firmly in place, eyes not meeting hers. What she said brought home the fact that he wasn't strong enough. Not by far, he had always relied on her skills. And now in her anger she had finally said it.

Without another word he walked past her, right up to the cathedral doors and placed his palm before pushing.

"Soul …"

He didn't let her finish, transforming soundlessly into his scythe form.

XXxxXX

They were greeted by a bloody heap of bodies, not a sound above the buzzing of flies was heard. Only when She had looked up onto the altar did she see him.

A boy, quite taller than her, was sitting cross-legged on the table, mumbling to himself. She couldn't hear what was said, or who he was talking to, but one look at his soul told her this was the one.

He had fuchsia coloured hair, it ran down to his shoulders and shorter whisps surrounded his face. He was taller than her, wearing a sleeveless black tank that showed off his well defined muscles. Overall, he would be scary enough; even black Star would have a field day fighting him. The only disturbed thing about him were his eyes. Like they didn't see her. He in fact, looked right through her as she approached.

She decided not to waste her time with formalities. She rushed him head on.

His stance recognized her straight away, he was ready to take her on. The sword in his hand had on a pair of lips. Maka supposed that this was who the boy had been talking to.

The lips parted, and a scream reverberated from it, knocking maka away and shattering the windows of the cathedral. They came crushing down around her like a storm of snowflakes.

She narrowed her eyes and came at him again.

_What happened then was something she'd never be able to forget…not as long as she lived… not in her deepest dreams. _

_It happened in a flash. She was aiming a steady blow, the boy seemed to be completely out of it, his eyes crazed, bloodthirsty. _

_He swung his sword with unseen speed, laughing histerically as she jumped back, unable to attack. She was cornered… In this position she couldn't swing Soul properly._

_She knew that she was as good as dead… A meister that couldn't complete his task was trash… She regretted even more what she had said to Soul… she was useless after all…_

_He was right…_

_The only thing she could do was throw Soul as far as she could, hoping that he'd get the point and run. She closed her eyes and prepared for the incoming blow. _

_It never came…_

_What she saw instead was a slow motion horror. _

_The flash of the sword… the piercing scream and Soul…_

_Soul…_

_In front of her, arms wide for the attack that the boy was about to deliver… waiting. She didn't have time to scream a she went down in front of her, his chest ripped open, red blood busting onto the floor. _

_He looked up at her, eyes dark slits, unable to stay opened, they fluttered shut. "see…? I was able to help you after all…" He shuddered and lay still. _

_She knelt at his side, clutching the limp body, wailing at him for his stupidity. He r hands were covered with his blood, it was everywhere. _

_She looked up, the boy was right over her now, hand raised, about to strike. _

"_Say something…" he whispered out. It was a harsh, guttural sound. Like he had not been used to using his voice. His eyes were dilating back and forth, he was shaking so much he could barely keep up his sword. _

_She looked up at him with dead eyes. She had nothing to say… Hanging her head limply over the white haired boy's body, she chanted his name softly, rocking back and forth. _

_She deserved this… but he didn't. _

Stein made it just in time. He burst though as the boy was about to strike. He s0ped forward, reflected and in a matter of seconds, he had the boy sown up in his soul thread, unable to move.

What was important was getting the kids to safety.

**AN: yes… for the record.. the boy is Crona… WHY? BECAUSE.. I have never read anything good with him being not a scared chicken… and some ppl write as if he's a chick…. Now, to me… Crona will be hot, male and a vital part of the story's plot… stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sooooo hows everyone? Good? Ready? Allright! Onward! **

Maka woke up surrounded by white. She bolted upright and winced at the pain in her arm. There was a needle attached to it. She pulled it out with a slight hiss of pain. Looking around, she realized that she was surrounded by curtains. She ripped them aside and looked about her wildly.

_Soul…_

Her eyes were wide, she was afraid to blink. Apart from her, there was no one in the room. She made for the door in two strides and flung herself into the hallway. She looked both ways, not sure which way she should go first. She opted for her right.

XXxxXX

All Stein heard was doors being swung open. One by one, the crash of wood against the walls rocketed off in the otherwise empty hallway. He peeked his head out of his office and got a serious surprise out of what was in front of him.

Here was Maka, dressed in just her hospital gown, running barefoot though the hall; opening every door on her way. She was steadily making her way toward him and Stein would put his head on the line that she was looking for Soul.

There was a problem if he ever saw one. Soul was still out of it, and being kept asleep so that he could heal faster. He was the only person in this wing that was awake, well… now there was also Maka, but he seriously wanted her asleep. There was no point of her going crazy here, and Soul wasn't reachable right now.

He stepped out and went up to her. She didn't even seem to notice him there. Not until he lightly touched her arm. Only then did she stop and look at him. Her eyes were far gone, she looked like a person under the influence of madness.

_Like that boy…_

She kept mumbling to herself. "Soul, Soul, Soul…" He started to worry about her sanity.

"Maka…" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. She looked through him, trying to get to another door. "Maka!" He shouted at her, trying to get her to look AT him instead of THROUGH him. All he needed was to make eye contact.

He didn't know how to get to her. He decided to release his soul wavelength into her, hoping that the initial shock would get her out of this state. It worked. Her pupils dilated in pain and she cried out, suddenly leeching herself to him with all her strength, weeping loudly and cursing colorfully.

"I killed him.. I killed him… " Stein pulled her face back and looked at her sternly, she wouldn't meet his eyes again, now however, he knew that it was in shame.

"Let me start first off, by telling you that Soul is alive."

Her head snapped to him, eyes again filled with hope. She pushed herself away from him and looked around wildly. "Where is he? I have to see him! I have to…" Her voice died out quickly.

Stein held up a hand. "He's alive… but his wellbeing is under question. The wound was deep and quite frankly Maka, I'm not going to lie to you, I have no idea how fast he will heal. I also have no idea what was injected into him when he was hit."

Maka was pale in fear. "Injected?"

Stein sighed softly. So she was clueless about the black blood. He looked at her now, trying to be gentle. "You can see him, he's sleeping now, and will remain so for some time yet; until I know the wound can take movement."

Maka nodded solemnly and followed Stein into his office. There, in a conjoining room, lay a single bed and on it, attached to at least five different tubes running into and around him, lay an unconscious Soul.

"dear God…" Maka bit out as she hurried to his side. She was about to grab his hand but refrained, letting her had drop to her side instead. She looked intently at the scar running across his chest. Stein had to admit that it wasn't pretty.

She ghosted her hand above it. Soul breathed in and out calmly, oblivious of the anguish going on above him.

Maka couldn't even feel his wavelength. It was as if it wasn't there. But he was alive.. it should have been, at least a glimmer of it… That was her specialty, soul perception… Only the dead don't have soul wavelengths.

"True..." Stein said from behind her.

She snapped around, not realizing that she had spoken out loud. "Then why…?"

"That is the most fascinating thing… he was injected with black blood… I think you should know that much…. And here he is, with no wavelength. It's a medical phenomenon."

"Then that boy… the one who hurt him…"

"hes being held in the dungeons… he's been investigated."

Maka's eyes flashed with anger. "I'll kill him!" She roared and stomped out of the office and down, Stein supposed, into the dungeons.

Deeming it safe to leave Soul for a bit, he quickly followed her already shrinking form.

"You can't blame him you know…"

She huffed as she kept walking briskly. "Why the hell not?...did you see that scar…" her voice broke and she sped up her steps.

"he was under the influence of madness… that child is special in his own way… he.. he has no blood other than the black."

Maka stopped in her steps, eyes wide in fear. "Was he born like that…?"

Stein stopped as well. "No… he told me a bit, not much that he wanted to say but essentially, his Mother, the witch Medusa transferred his blood with the black and infused the sword Rangarok into him."

Maka looked scared. "That sword he had… was that it?"

Stein nodded solemnly.

"Monster…" Maka rasped out harshly, sandy hair covering her face from Steins penetrating gaze.

"He acts normally when not under madness Maka.. he hasn't had an easy childhood either.. in fact, out of all of the students of Shibusen, its surprising that he manages to act human at all, considering the nightmare he went through."

"he's a STUDENT! She squeaked out.

Stein nodded. "Death entered him into the system, says there might be hope for him. But like I said, he won't speak to anyone about what happened… there's only one person he says he wishes to see..."

"that would be me." Maka deadpanned.

"How'd you know?" Stein didn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Because if it was someone else, you would have blabbed it out already." Maka deduced.

Stein rolled his eyes at her twisted thinking.

"And I don't think he's a monster…" Maka added, as she once again started walking down the hall. "His Mother is…"

Stein chuckled to himself as he ran to catch up. Typical Maka thinking.

They made their way quickly. No more words exchanged, feeling the tension fill them as they neared the door where the boy was kept under lockdown.

"Some student dorm you guys gave him." Maka muttered under her breath as they stopped in front of the heavy iron doors.

"procedures…" Stein muttered back.

Maka nodded and rapped the door gently with her knuckles.

"come in."

Stein opened the door with a heavy key he pulled out of his pocket and pushed the door open. Maka stepped in, followed by Stein. They looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"the girl only." The deep voice sounded, a bit to their left, they looked down.

There in the corner, sat the boy that had carved out a valley in Souls chest. Maka's hands curled into fists. She was ready to strike, but would withhold until she heard what he had to say to her. Then… that would be decided quickly.

Stein politely reterated outside, whispering "you have twenty minutes." To Maka before relocking the door.

She closed her eyes and breathed in hard, only then did she open them again, and looked that the boy once more.

He stood and walked up to her, extending a pale hand. "I'm Crona."

**AN: OKAY.. Its been forever NE? Please don't kill me! -.- Ive been sooo busy.. you have no idea.. but Im trying damnit.. Im trying (and have more than just this story to update :P) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Not much to say here… been very busy and so Im not updating as much as I'd (and Im sure you guys too) like…. Cheers! **

Maka walked up to him and without thinking and pulled back to hit Crona with all her force.

This accomplished two things, Crona was thrown against the wall, crashing into it and making a nice crater, and two, Maka now felt somewhat relieved and ready for an explanation.

"That was for Soul.' She spat at him while trying to massage her sore knuckles. The feeling of hitting him felt great and that was all she could manage now that she knew Crona wasn't a soulless killer.

The boy didn't get up for a while, he lay where he fell, peering out the window smiling faintly.

"What are you smiling about?" Maka was curious as she crouched before him, hands on knees.

One bleary eye regarded her for a bit, until he spoke, his voice cracking a bit from the impact. "I could have stopped that hit you know…'

"I know."

His eyes went a bit wide at hearing the news, something he obviously had not expected to hear.

"Then why did you…"

"I wanted to see if what Stein said was true… it is."

What would that be?" His eyes narrowed a bit, he was uncertain and nervous.

"there's hope for you yet." She smirked and jumped to her feet extending her hand to help him up. He took it, staring at Maka as if she was the one that was crazy.

"I'm Maka."

"A pleasure." He inclined his head at her, not taking his eyes off her still.

Maka looked around the damp cell and wrinkled her nose. "Not pleasant in here is it?"

Crona shrugged and walked over to the bed, slumping onto it gracefully. "It's better than what I'm used to… at least there IS a bed.'

Maka wanted to ask more, instead, she opted for flopping onto the bed beside him and staring at the wall he was trying to drill a hole through with his eyes.

"I didn't mean to…" he croaked after a moment. Not looking at her at all.

"I sort of figured that out after I saw you."

He looked at her then, eyes questioning but silent.

"What I mean…' she went on to say, "is that if you in any way wanted to hurt me or Soul you wouldn't have let me hit you."

He snorted and ran his hand through his hair, scrubbing at his face. "You're insane girl.. not me.. you."

Maka smiled mischievously. "So I've been told.'

"By Soul…" It wasn't a question. Crona was peeking at her from behind his bangs, not sure if he should even be saying the name of the boy that ended up almost dead because of him.

Maka nodded. "How is he?" His face was sad, twisted in pain at what he had done.

"he's sleeping… he was injected with your blood…' she stopped talking because it was too painful to do so.

"I need to see him…"Crona whispered. "I need to see what I did…"

Maka leveled her gaze at him, questioning. "You mean you don't remember...?"

He shook his head, "not a bit. Being in a total loss of sanity… you can't even see what's going on… its like sitting in total darkness, no smell, no feeling, scent, touch…light… nothing.. you're enveloped in nothingness… you become it." He smiled at her then, a sad, apologetic smile. "It's ok to not understand… you won't be able to… how could you?

"I'd like to." Maka mumbled.

Crona jumped from where he was sitting, eyes wide, blank, his face horrified. He was shaking her by her shoulders. "Don't you ever say that! You hear me? Never! You can't wish for something like this! The only way to understand it is to be IN it.. and for that to happen you need to be injected!.. Don't ever…" his voice broke as he was wracked by shuddering sobs. Crumpling to the mattress in a ball, all power and strength gone from him in that moment of loss.

Maka was dumbfounded. It all happened so fast, the screaming, the pleas and panic and now this… Crona sobbing in a ball on the mattress where, exactly 15 seconds ago, he was somewhat comfortably talking to her.

She didn't know what else to do than put her arms around him and try to comfort. He grasped to her like a scared child, his hands bruising her in their desperate attempt to bring her closer.

They didn't say much, him trying to regain his composure and her feeling a bit awkward and uncertain of what to say.

Stein decided to walk in then, looking around and raising an eyebrow at the image that he beheld. There was the boy, curled in Maka's lap, she petting him on the head, fingers running through his hair, talking quietly.

"twenty minutes is over." He said, his voice resounding in the small cell. It brought them both back from the trance they were in, Maka nodding and getting up slowly, so as to not hurt Crona's feelings. The boy reached out for her.

"there's something about you Maka… I can't put it but… you make me feel safe…safe from all this…" he pointed to all of himself, looking at her and hoping that she'd understand what he meant.

"I have to go." Was all she managed, hoping that he'd understand that she was too confused to think straight.

"you can come as well." Stein nodded to him, provided you behave, you may leave this cell and take up temporary residence in Shibusen… with me.

The look on Crona's face said it all as he sized up Stein. He sat back down and mumbled a quiet "I think I'll stay here, thanks." But Maka would have none of it, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the cell by force, kicking it closed behind her. Purposefully deaf to the sounds of protest Crona was making.

XXxxXX

Minutes later, they were all back in the hospital room behind Stein's office. Maka trembling slightly, her minute dress not allowing for much warmth, Crona staring tah Soul with slits in his eyes and Stein observing both with interest as he settled himself back into his chair.

Crona reached walked up to Soul, laying a hand gently on his chest, close to the stitched wound, mumbling something to himself. Stein huffed rather loudly, bringing the boys attention back to himself and Maka. "he should have healed by now… that's what black blood does.. or rather, one of the things."

Maka understood him well, nodding. Her hit should have left a bruise and a broken jaw, but crona lookedliek nothing happened, apart from the small trickle of blood that followed the initial hit, he was sound and in one piece.

"he has no soul wavelength." Stein added, hoping that Crona would provide some information.

"that could happen," Crona answered nodding" but its temporary.. black blood can completely mask one's soul, so that not even you can see it." He then turned his off. Just like that, Crona vanished any traces of his soul that was visible to either Stein or Maka.

"Amazing." Stein mumbled to himself, pulling out a pad and scribbling frantically in it.

"I assume that once he wakes up, he'll be able to adjust and control that aspect." Crona further observed. Maka came around the other side, nervously shuffling from foot to foot. "It's my fault." She said quietly, so that only Crona could hear. "I should have been able to protect him."

"there would have been nothing you could have done without knowledge on black blood." Crona shook his head. "Be happy that Stein cam when he did.. I probably would have killed you." He added, eyes full of sorrow as he looked up at her.

"Its ok." Maka took is hand and squeezed, reassuring him that it was ok for now. "Soul is alive…it's all ok."

Then she collapsed.

Crona caught her with a yelp, Stein turning around to see what the ruckus was about. "Finally…" he breathed.

"What do you mean _finally_?" Crona demanded, holding up Maka awkwardly. "She's passed out!"

"Im surprised she was able to get up at all…" Stein chuckled. "the amount of sedatives she was given would have put down a horse, and yet she managed to run around and cause havoc for about an hour… let her rest." He added and took her limp form from Crona.

He placed her in the room opposite his office, hoping that this time she'd be able to relax and sleep.

She was snoring already.

**AN: OK… PHEW! Heres another chappie to keep you peeps happy! Also, I'd like to thank you all for the awesome reviews I get! ^.^ You peeps make my day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok… I know Ive been gone forever.. been busy.. have another fic up and school is kicking my ass T^T Enjoy!**

He was hung in nothingness… there was nothing… no sound, no sight, no feel…. He could remember the pain that hit him before this, but he didn't feel it. Soul looked around, he didn't know if he was looking, there was nothing to see…

In his mind he kept repeating her name, but he couldn't say it… couldn't do it in sound… and his mind was going crazy. The only thing he knew was there was an idea of danger…. _This is hell_, he thought.

He stayed like that for years, nothing.

And then… laughter…

He wanted to move but he couldn't, he wanted to look around but couldn't… All he could do was listen… and then he was being approached by a little devil-man.

And he somehow knew that he was treading into dangerous waters. Buut he couldn't move or speak, and this thing was talking to him, promisisng that he'd be out of here if he agreed to keep him. No stress, it said, just that he'd be there with him. The idea was distasteful… his every fiber told him not to go for it, and he vowed that he'd rather hang here forever than have that thing inside him.

"Maka is waiting…" a simple sentence changed his mind faster than it was spoken.

Hands were shaken, with a huge grin on the side of the devil-man… and then a door was there, and he was through it, and his old room, unchanged and unaltered was before him, and he was throwing himself at his piano, because it was still too quiet, and he needed to create some kind of sound, some sort of being… anything to get his life back.. anything to get his old self back… to get _her_ back…

**xXx**

"So it's like that huh?"

Maka could only nod. Black Star was standing there, beside her, arms crossed, glaring at the prone body on the bed.

It had been a week, and by now, all the friends were well aware of what was going on. The story was told by Maka, and the unfamiliar information was filled in by Crona, who seemed to have kicked off his life at Shibusen surprisingly well.

He was outgoing in nature, and beyond competitive… a perfect compliment to the obnoxiously sporty Black Star. And what Black Star liked, usually turned out to be fine with Tsubaki… which was the case here as well.

So here Maka sat now, just like any other day, constantly at Soul's side, watching intently for any change in his appearance, even a single twitch.

Nothing.

Black Star visited too, and Tsubaki as well, although not present now, the girl usually sat around with Maka, who decided to move a few of her personal belongings to the adjacent room and keep watch over the white-haired boy.

She sat here now, legs crossed, munching on a roll, and busy reading one of the books assigned by Stein. Black Star popped in to see how "the mutt was doing." And decided to stay for dinner.

Crona was currently hovering over Soul, poking and prodding and muttering to himself something about "too long." Maka let him, she was exhausted by nerves to even bruise up Black Star, who in her opinion, deserved a serious punch on more than one occasion.

She sighed now, throwing her head back against the wall and sighing loudly. BS proceeded to shove rolls down his throat.

Stein wasn't in now, he was usually though. When the professor realized that Maka had no intention of going back anytime before Soul, he decided that after inspecting Soul throughtly, and finding nothing out of the ordinary; except for the comatose state he was in; that Maka could keep watch and he would check on her every once in a while.

He was there most of the time anyways, a fact that didn't really bother her, having someone to talk to and go over new ideas and theories passed the time in considerable ease. Crona proved to be quite intelligent himself, sitting around with them, and proving to be a very learned audience as well as converse. In him, Maka finally found someone equally able to keep a intelligible conversation on the subjects that interested her.

And since he lived with Stein, she was thrilled to find that most of his free time was spent with her.

That mellow though was broken very suddenly, when Crona bellowed to "get the fuck down!" and for once, even BS listened. Crona throwing himself over them both and letting his blackblood form into wings that effectively shielded them from the violent explosion that occurred a split-second later.

There was a small tornado of…everything howling through the room. Maka looked on with terrified eyes before she started struggling to break free from Crona's iron grip to get to Soul. These were his screams; and the epicenter of the wind was Soul as well… And she was damned if she'd run from him after what he'd done for her… after what he went through!

She finally broke loose, BS catching on and pulling on Crona's arm with her. Crona being too busy trying to see what was going on himself. She took to the floor with a run and was forced low because of the gale.

Gritting her teeth, she slowly crawled on hands and knees until she was on level with the bed.

By now, Stein had arrived, skidding into the room, eyes bewildered as to what was going on. He spotted Maka, at the bed and yelled at her, but she couldn't hear him, eyes only on Soul.

He seemed to be having some kind of fit, body jerking strongly, arms flailing as he screamed, head thrown back and eyes wide open.

_Maka looked on as the flailing stopped, Soul spread out on the bed, languidly, the sheets barely covering him, having slipped previously. He cracked a lazy lid, and she gasped. The eyes were not red anymore, the white was black and the usually blood red iris was white as snow. He smiled and grabbed for her, heaving her over him and shoving his tongue down her throat. She was seated on his lap now, unable to move because she was paralyzed by fear and shock. And yet here he was completely fine, and gripping her tightly, forcing her to spread her mouth open wider, licking at any available crevice, moaning out her name; and she, the wanton idiot, not knowing better, responded, probably not out of shock, she admitted to herself later, but out of need…and happiness… and… something else that was there but wasn't. She settled herself comfortably and submitted to every possible assault he wanted to make on her. _

_His hand traveled fast, furiously ripping a part of her shirt on his quest to find her breast, which it did, thumb and forefinger closing around the taught nipple to produce a fine gasp from her. She looked into his eyes then, and didn't see Soul, the body was his, but those eyes weren't, and the mile he gave at seeing her panting for him wasn't his either; this was something sinister, and she let herself be led by lust. He thrust his hips up and she felt the hard erection underneath her; only flimsy material separating her form him. _

She gasped and was back in the hurricane, beside the bed, Soul's screams still making her ears ring, he still unconscious and in pain. She shook her head and turned around, spotting Stein, BS and Crona, who looked ready to kill as Stein was shouting at him. She couldn't hear what, but she could see Crona shaking, looking at her with wide eyes.

She moved then, trying to reach a flailing hand. It was as if a magnet was trying to push her back. But finally… _finally_… she grasped his hand. And everything stopped.

**xXx**

BS blinked… everything stopped… The storm that was destroying the room stopped as abruptly as it started.

"Can anyone explain what the _fuck_?" he managed to choke out. He looked to Crona for answers. The pinkette was ignoring him pointedly. Assessing the situation quickly… Maka had Soul by the hand, and while they had one comatose in the room before, it looked like now they had two.

He made his way slowly to the two, Maka was bent slightly over Soul's prone body. She was holding his hand in a death grip, knuckles white and he was apparently holding on just as tightly.

He poked them; nothing.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself, mirroring BS as the ninja also came near him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Could just be me, but check out their soul wavelengths." Stein pointed out, now also approaching and doing exactly what Crona was just done looking into. Poking and probing both.

Crona accessed and was amazed to find that maka's soul wavelength was now also nonexistent.

"Whats going on?" BS looked from the doc to him for answers. "Check out their soul wavelength dumbass, you can see for yourself." Crona muttered, thoroughly too preoccupied with lifting first Soul's, then Maka's eyelids for signs of life.

"Oh my _shit _would you look at that…" BS whistled low.

Crona straightened up and looked to Stein, who's green eyes were on him, watching intently, "What do we do?" he asked the man, completely out of ideas.

**xXx**

maka was in nothingness, black all around her…except for that door; the door that kept it's distance form her, no matter how fast she ran to catch it… somehow she knew that Soul was behind it… She needed to open that door… to get Soul away from this place teeming with unfamiliar madness and singing with discomfort…

"Soul!" she cried out, although her voice didn't come out to her ears, something must have happened since the door suddenly sprang open, white pouring out of it, and simply rushed her before she could realize what was going on.

She blinked once, her eyes trying to get used to the darkened room. From the door's light she expected something brighter. But this was where she found herself. A decaying room that once, she realized, held some grandeur.

She got up off her knees and stepped forward. The walls had once been covered in wallpaper that was now peeling right before her eyes. It looked like the room was submersed in water and brought up again. There were heavy cowebs hanging off the chandelier, but these were dripping with water, which seemed to come from the ceiling itself. She stepped into a puddle of water. It looked black in the gloom, but she was far to preoccupied with trying to spot anything alive in the room. Her heart was hammering that maybe this was a sign that Soul was dead…

She ventured further, realizing that the grimy floor was tiled black and white. Now covered with filth, she would have never figured it out had she not slipped on the wet dust covering it, revealing the colours underneath.

Further she went, catching glimpses of broken frames on the floor, leaning against the walls. Some pieces of broken wood still hung on the nails driven into them. She touched one, and it crumbled in an orange shower of rust, taking the remains of a silver painted frame with it.

A tinkling came to her ears, slow and very soft. She followed it down further and when she finally caught sight of the instrument; she let out a pitiful mewl and ran for the piano.

It was the only thing in the room that gleamed in its newness. The dark mahogany wood sparkled almost, reflecting the candlelight that now seemed to surround the room, having just appeared out of thin air.

But the piano was empty, the keys moving on their own accord. She sat at the bench, thoroughly surprised and creeped out, raising one finger and pushing a single key. The music stopped, and she looked around and once again shouted out his name.

The laughter seemed to fill the whole room and she saw him… finally she saw him! Standing beside one of the long, now filthy and filled with holes taper. There he stood, white toxeudo on, spotless white shoes. He shone in the filthy cell that once, she realized with horror, was Souls perfectly cozy and rather friendly, although a bit strange room.

And this wasn't her Soul either… these were the black eyeballs, the white irises… the evil smile that had caught her back there…

She blushed and he laughed again, his voice echoing off the empty walls, he stepped forward, grabbing her arm and smiled.

"maka…" he lowered his head to her neck, inhaling greedily; laughing when she shivered and pulled away.

"Don't recognize me?" he whispered, dropping the smile. "you should… its because of you that I'm like this." He opened his arms and turned slowly, letting her see the new him. "I feel the raw power cursing through me like a waterfall… but first I'll have you…" He chuckled and was behind her instantly, powerful arms weaving her to him; her struggles useless in the steel cage of his grip. "Ill take you and you'll beg for more."

Her tears came suddenly; she hated crying and yet here they were, billowing out of her in copious amounts and she felt like an idiot, not being able to stop herself.

She had done this to him... to herself… the boy that she adored was gone replaced by this persona that was the very exact opposite of him, and she hated that… and she loved it… and she hated herself.

Soul hissed when her tears fell on his arm, and he sprang back from her as if burned, "bitch!" he yelled, coming at her now in anger. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but it didn't come.

She opened them, peeking out, feeling nostalgically like the time when she opened them to find Soul there before her, laying on the floor… when she thought he died… this was that all over again.

But this time he was there, looking at her surprised, arm raised. Where her tears fell his skin sparkled, his suit turning back to dark, his eyes turning their usual blood red.

"Take me away from here… I'm so cold." He whispered, and fell lifelessly into her arms. She held them outstretched and caught him, burrowing her face into the shaggy hair and rocking him back and forth.

And then her eyes opened, and she was looking into the red ones that closed a week prior. She felt his hand on her face, stroking lightly before it fell away.

"I'm warm now."

**AN:" YOSH! Done next chappie! Yes I KNOW.. it was too long for the update.. but here it is… a bit cliffie-ish.. but longer than usual tyo make up for my horrible leaving you ^.^' Lots of love! 3 AND ALSO: started a new fic, FMA… check out if you're interested in RoyEd :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: OMG been a while no? SORRY for the sloooow updates.. truth? I lost the feel of this story… happily, I got it back… you noticed that Ive been updating my other stories, yeah well, I promise to keep this up too… I got so many wonderful reviews fro this story.. some threats, LOL And I loved em' all! So Im back! :D **

**Song: Eminem – No Love **

"_I'm warm now."_

That was what they all heard. The first words to spill forth from the subtly pale lips. Everyone relaxed visibly. Crona falling into Steins chair with a sigh; BS letting out a shaky laugh. "Fucking finally."

Maka gasped back into reality a second after Soul had. The result was that she opened up her eyes to be smothered in the familiar red. She smiled and let her head fall to his chest. "Hey." She whispered quietly, her voice muffled by the sheets covering him.

He didn't speak, the large hand tangled in her hair said enough. He was heaving large gulps of air, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She peeked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide and burning with unspoken emotions.

She heaved herself up, realizing that no one had approached yet. Crona was swung over the chair, in a very Stein-like way, BS was leaning on the wall, eyes crossed, for once deeming that some privacy needed to be given to them. Stein was by the door, observing quietly. She looked at each one. "What?"

"Did we say anything?" BS shrugged, finally pushing himself off and sauntering over to the other side of the bed, leveling his nose right with Soul's. "What's up loser?"

"Fuck off." Soul mumbled, more annoyed than pissed when BS raised his arms, "Hail! He speaks!" he hollered. "After a fucking week of sleeping, he tells me to fuck off!"

"I've got a splitting headache." Soul eyes Maka, making the point with his eyes. "Can we go home?"

"No, not yet you don't" Stein frowned. "I've seen some disturbing stuff here and I'd like to get you checked out before you do anything else Mister Evans." He looked to Crona, who nodded and got up to stand beside him.

They had all gotten so used to him that it was forgotten that Soul hadn't seen the boy since their fight. One look at Crona and Soul was on his feet, crouched on the bed a disputing, stuttering Maka tightly in his arms; teeth bared.

"Ahhhh right…" Crona laughed quietly, scratching his head. "We haven't been properly introduced…"

"What. _The_. Fuck?" Soul looked form Stein to BS, "Is that freak doing here?"

"Its cool" Maka laid a reassuring hand on Sould still clenched arm. It was around her chest, and the position was slightly embarrassing. "Crona lives here now." She flinched at the very clean cut explanation, totally aware that it wouldn't sit well with the very pissed off albino.

"the what?" he looked at her, not looking like he intended to let go of her until he was positive nothing bad would happen.

"He's a student here now…" Maka tried to explain, twisting a bit in his grasp to get a better look at his stunned face. "Crona is actually really cool!" she added brightly. "I'm sure you'll get to know one another soon enough."

"Like _fuck_ that's gonna happen." Soul spat and let her go.

She didn't have the time to fall onto the bed before he was up and over the side of the bed.

"Soul…" she started, only to be cut off by the glacial stare he gave her. She stopped, only because she had never seen him look at her like that…at anyone like that, for the matter. And now she wasn't sure if the other Soul that she had seen was completely gone.

She looked to BS for help, but the teal haired man shrugged, observing his friend as Soul hopped around the room in one sock, attempting to get the other one on. "Nothing we can do Maka." He finally said to her, his voice surprisingly low. "Think how Soul must feel, like whatever happened there was unnecessary, or maybe useless? Crona was his opponent; he was beaten and now we're all friends with him…" He shook his head. "I give Soul credit for self restraint; if it were me Crona would be a pulp on the floor." He looked to Crona then, and smiled apologetically. "No offense mate, it's the truth."

Crona nodded his head, arms crossed as he looked to Soul. "No, I understand, I… I would have done the same." He closed his eyes and looked away, his gaze flickering once to Maka who was still sitting on the bed, ashamed and disturbed at Soul's quick lash out.

He was finally dressed, haphazardly true, but enough so that he could go out onto the street and not look like a nutcase runaway. "What the hell are you all staring at?" he snapped. Standing before them; stance defensive. "You expect me to smile and accept this?" he pointed to Maka; her eyes widened as the group stepped back, giving Soul a clear view of her. His eyes were brimmed with fury and accusation. "Do you expect me to accept this?" His cry was a question and an accusation in one."

"No." she whispered, hanging her head. "I'm so sorry Soul…" She whispered, looking away, not wanting to show them…him, the tears that were threatening to overfill her eyes.

A shadow covered her and she looked up to see Crona's back, shielding her from Soul. She was startled, to think that she'd ever need shielding from Soul was ridiculous; but here Crona seemed to think it was necessary. She should have been furious, if it wasn't for the pinkette none of this would have happened. But she just couldn't hate him, too much of what he was wasn't his fault, all of it really.. Too much unexplained horrors and hurt… And the fact that he was standing there now had her thankful and hating herself for it.

"If you're going to direct your anger anywhere, it should be me." His quiet voice cut the silence like a knife.

"If I could…" Soul walked up to him slowly, each step echoing loudly on the tile floor. "I would rip you apart inch by inch." He looked into the sad eyes, his own cold as ice, flickering white.

A strong arm stopped him in his tracks. BS had put himself between them. He was facing his friend now, eyes sharp and bright. "Listen to yourself mate…" he was quiet, forceful. "Listen to everything he has to say before you pass judgment."

Soul; laughed at that, "You're telling e to think before I act? Really BS, _you_?"

"Scary aint' it?" BS laughed, returning to all seriousness in a heartbeat. "I'm not asking you to be friends Soul, but you gotta understand… then you can go kick his ass, God knows that will be something I wanna see."

Soul shrugged, turning away once more. His head was spinning and he felt like throwing up, but he was more desperate to get the hell out of the building and into his own bed as quickly as possible. The madness left him completely drained, and the shock and anger of seeing the pink bastard that had sliced him up worming his way into his life had him reeling in livid hatred. But for now, he had no energy to spare as he walked to the door and out of it without knowing, heading in the general direction of the exit more by memory than by sight.

He hated how he had acted towards Maka, but seeing her on good terms with the man, and then seeing him protecting him had Soul in a cocktail of mixed and overall unwanted emotions. He could see their logic, hell, he was sure no one turned out like Crona did without a fair bit of bad shit happening to them, he just couldn't understand how Maka had accepted him so easily. A week wasn't a long time, and truth be said, if he was going to be completely honest now, because he sure as hell would never acknowledge that again… he was jealous of Maka's affection, of her trust for Crona. Had what happened not had much meaning?

He wondered as he clutched at the scar on his chest. It was healed, and he knew that it wasn't normal for it to be healed already. Something was off, but he couldn't remember what. He had gone through the door, had sat at his piano, and the next thing he knew he was in Maka's arms, so very tired and worn out.

He knew there was a lapse in memory, knew something must have happened by the scared look on Maka's face and her tears, but he could remember shit, and that had him very much on edge… Had it all been for nothing? He was sure something was wrong with him, and he was one hundred fucking percent sure it had everything to do with the black blood, so then why was everyone belittling the fact that it was Crona who did it?

He grabbed his throbbing temples; he was in no condition to overexert himself now, even thinking hurt.

The cool air was pleasant on him as he walked the streets to their house. He noted bitterly that Maka didn't follow him. And that was better on second thought, he didn't want to blurt out something he might regret later. He didn't think his nerves would take much opposition.

He breathed deeply, looking up at the bright moon. It was smiling eerily at him. The thing creeped him out utterly, but he had to admit that it was necessary for it to be there. Could it be the same with Crona? He didn't want him there, but maybe he would get some answer with regards to what the fuck was wrong with him. The through had some merit, and if it didn't cheer him up, at least it left him with some purpose of sanity. Maybe he could extract whatever the hell was in him…

xXx

"Well that was something I didn't expect." Stein murmured. Watching Soul disappear behind the corner.

"True," Crona nodded, falling to the bed beside Maka. "I expected him to blast me into oblivion…" He smiled sadly. "I would have deserved that and more."

They all looked at Maka. She was sitting quietly, eyes downcast. She was thinking about something very hard. "I… I don't know what to think." She shook her head frantically, jumping up. "I need to go to him!" She dashed for the door but there was BS. She didn't see him move. He was at her side one second and then in front of her, blocking the exit before she was even half way across the room.

"Let him go…" BS said, trying to sound soothing. "Let him get his head around this, it might not be a big thing to you, but to him it's probably huge. Did you sense his wavelength?" he added, looking to stein, cutting off any protests Maka was going to make.

The doctor nodded. "It flared up a second before Maka's" He looked at the confused blonde. "Your wavelength disappeared when you touched him, and then flared up again when he woke up."

"But then his disappeared again." BS noted. "It flared up, it was fucking huge, but it was like a single heart beat, and then out like a light."

They stared at Crona and he flinched visibly. "How do I know you're all scanning me right now?"

"His is normal though." Maka grumbled, "What's up with that?"

"Everyone reacts differently, depending on their susceptibility to madness." Crona reminded her. "When you went to him, you looked scared, what did you see?"

All eyes were on her now, they were all curious. "Maka, you know that I need every shred of information to help him." Crona continued. "If there was anything you saw that is noteworthy, please tell us… I…" he faltered. "I want to help him."

Maka shook her head, looking Crona squarely in the eye.

"I didn't see anything."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know I KNOW… Its been FOREVER! Truthfully, it takes me a loooong time to pull out a chappie for this story.. Its kind of because Im very busy, but also because I ran out of watching and re-watching the Soul Eater fics and shit happened through the year and well, yeah, so anyways, Im still working on it, and I apologize about the horrible space in time. I know a lot of you have been supportive and sweet, asking for another chapter. So I decided I was bitch enough, here you go… I promise to try and work more on this! Love, **

Soul didn't know where he was going. The streets were blessedly clear, and the sky was cloudless. He could not remember what he had done, but it was as if there was something in him, some other entity. He could hear a faint, ringing laugh around him and he stopped to look around. There was no one near.

He took to walking again and tuned his ears to any sound out of the ordinary. There was nothing, no one. He grit his teeth, this totally sucked. He'd just blown off on Maka, whom he knew had a hero complex. If there was anyone n need of help, it was Maka who always tried to do the right thing. He tried looking at it form that way but his hands were shaking with rage.

Why couldn't she just for _once,_ put him above her need to help? He had jumped to save her life, and she accepted his would-be-killer with ease! He couldn't get over how much that hurt, and the frustration of realizing that it shouldn't left him even madder.

There was that laugh again! He spun around quickly, and the laugh was behind him again! He turned teeth bared, but nothing.

He ran a hand through his messed up hair, and winced at the soft ache across his chest. How long had he been out? What had he missed? He didn't remember whether someone told him, he remembered only rage. He sighed, realizing where he ended up when not looking.

He was on the outskirts of the city, where the old cemetery was. No one buried their dead here anymore, the place was too small, and had become a place most avoided, the people who used to once come and care for their loved ones had died a long time ago themselves. There was no one to remember those people now.

He was waling along the tall bars that surrounded it. The gate was closed, but he could not see a lock. Gently, disbelieving it would work, but deciding to try nonetheless, he pushed against the gritty, old metal.

With a loud creaking sound, the metal swung into the graveyard, leaving Soul an open path into the silent forest of cold stone and dried ash.

He stepped it, noting the crunching of the old leaves that carpeted the floor. It was obvious that no one came here. He stepped cautiously, worried that he'd be spotted or that some drunkard or crazy made this his personal home. Quickly, the thought was dismissed; there was no one here, period.

He relaxed, and let himself enjoy the serene quiet and quirky beauty of something very much forgotten. He had never the chance to visit here before; usually he was busy and preoccupied with work, training and missions. This was eerily pleasant. He walked slowly, looking at each tombstone in turn. Old names and dates he didn't think were possible jumped out at him.

There was a small chapel on the end of the road. He looked beyond. There was a steep cliff drop right behind it, and below, an ocean. It was calm and glittering with silver tones as he looked over, hands in pockets. There was use for that moon after all. This was it, to bathe the night in a cape of hope. He looked up, the mangled, barren branches of the dead trees around him seemed to agree. He sat himself on the tombstone closest to the edge and relaxed against a carved cross.

The dried leaves gently skipped and raced on the floor, crashing against the stones and falling over the precipice. He watehd them, smiling slightly. Out of all the places, this seemed to be one made just for his solitude. He could relax, most importantly, he could reflect.

And there he was, standing sitting cross legged on the grass, looking up at him, a visage of himself. White eyes boring into him. It opened its mouth, forming words, but Soul couldn't hear him at all. It was strange, he should be terrified of seeing himself looking all evil and shit, but he wasn't. It felt like he was meeting an old acquaintance, one he knew quite well.

It was laughing now, at seeing Soul's confused expression. And he could hear _that! _

"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted, eyes wide.

The visage smirked and answered no sound.

Soul walked up and extended his hand The visage did the same their hands caught in a grasp Should felt the cold flesh underneath his warm palm The visage pulled him towards the precipice and he was calm oh so calm and instead of worrying about what the thing wanted he followed looking up at the moon smiling at its beauty and wondering why he had never seen it like this before and the moon had no face hanging like a light bulb in the sky expressionless and he though that this was a much better way for the moon to be but he didn't say anything he looked at the visage and it was smiling and pulling harder and he heard his own laugh escape him and he didn't do a thing to stop himself and finally the visage let go and turned to face him and he was all dark and Soul couldn't see anything but the pair of white pupils and those smiling teeth and the thing just let itself fall fall fall_... forward. _

Soul creamed and tried to grab hold, nothing, He crawled forward daring to glance at the sharp rocks assailed by the waves below. Not a sign of a body… then the laughter came again, and now he knew, it was inside his _head._

He ran out of the cemetery silently, not daring to make a single sound. The only sound now was his heart, and blood pumping in his ears. He was flushed, hot, shuddering, gasping. He needed to get home, needed to see her, know that this was all made believe, that he had had a bad dream.

He hit the street, tripping over the curb in his hurry and landed in the moist gutter. There were laves stuffing the gaping holes that the water ran through, cigarette butts and plastic wraps lingered too. He didn't have the power to get back up; he choked on a small whimper. What the hell was wrong with him? Gone was his good, calm mood, and here again was his anger. He was completely out of it.

The fall had scraped off his palms, and he looked at them now, unsure of who's they were. He ignored the burning sensation and pushed himself up. It felt like the weight of the whole universe was on his back, he had never felt so heavy getting up.

H edidnt have to see his way to get to his house, somehow, he had placed himself on remote control, maneuvering and finding himself face to face with the heavy double oak doors that led to the staircase which led to his apartment. _Their _apartment.

He sighed and place done foot in front of another, slowly making his way up the impossibly steep staircase. All his life was gone, he was tired, he had a huge scar running the length of him and no friends that thought along the same lines as him. It was all he could do not to fall against the stairs and cry. What normal person had to go through that?

There was no way he could drop out now, he was one of the best, and most prominent losers in Shibusen. On top of that, he could never stand the look on his brother's face if he came home a sore loser. Wess was perfect at everything he did, so why couldn't he? Maybe he wasn't as good, but he wanted to prove himself, and this incident looked like he fell a couple of steps from his path to glory. He snorted at himself, who was she kidding? There was no glory for him. There was Maka, who could at least wield him, and she had that anti-demon wavelength thingie. BS was a ninja, nuff said, and Tsubaki was as good as a weapon could get, and perfectly able to fight on her own as well as with BS. Crona it appeared could hold his own too, which he had plenty of proof of, in the form of stitches. So why couldn't he do shit? He had to admit to at least himself that it was his ego that was hurting as well.

He plucked the key from his pocket, feeling the cool, smooth texture of it on his palm. It reminded him of the visage at the cemetery. A shudder ran through him. He silently opened the door and stepped in.

The place was covered in a thin sheet of dust, further proof that no one has been in for a while. There were footprints on the floor, and he followed them with his eyes to the couch. Where two feet were dangling off one end.

The lights were out, so he had to let his eyes adjust, squinting down at Maka's unmoving form. She was snoring slightly, probably trying to wait up for him.

His hand moved on its own accord, wanting to touch her ankle, just to feel her presence. He shook his head clear and stepped back instead, that was a bad idea. Better not do anything stupid.

He sighed over her and stumbled into his own room instead, closing the door and locking it silently, so as not to wake her. He didn't feel like taking a bath, and he wasn't ready to see himself in a mirror just yet. He could worry about that later. For now, he needed to sleep.

Without pulling off the covers, he fell on top and was gone that fast.

**AN: ok… so, like, don't kill me please? O.o?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Long time ne? Well, for today, the song is "Iris" by the goo goo dolls. :)**

He awoke to the smells of food coming from the kitchen. He was drooling on his pillow, he realized, and groaned to flip over onto his back. That was not something he had expected. Maka was obviously making breakfast. He hitched himself onto his elbows, looking around. Apart from the dull throb in his chest, everything seemed fine. He could almost close his eyes and forget anything happened. No such luck.

He got up with a groan and walked up to window. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were fighting over the space on the windowsill.

He threw off his shirt and pants and shuffled into the bathroom in his underwear, bathrobe under arm.

Sould concluded his business in the place quickly, making fshort work of the shower and teeth, only throwing on the clothes he had chosen on his way to the bedroom. A white shirt, barely buttoned and barefoot is how he showed up in the livingroom.

Maka looked over from the kitchen. She looked confused. "Good morning…" She mumbled, turning back to the frying pan she was watching. "If you sit down Ill be right over with breakfast."

Soul leaned on the sofa, watching her. A night of dreamless sleep had placated him a bit. But not enough to let go of the anger still seething from within him. He crossed his arms and watched as she set the table. She only glanced up at him once, and he saw that she saw the scar, a bit visible through the unbuttoned shirt. Her eyes flicked to his and back down. She said nothing.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. Her quick glance told him everything. She was not going to budge, just as he wouldn't. Well, stillmate then. He slipped on his shoes and returned to his room to grab his music and keys. He ran his hand through his hair on his way to the door. He had forgotten to brush it. "ill be back later." He shot at her surprised expression before the door shut in her face.

He was downstairs that fast, and one look at his bike told him he'd be walking today. There was something about the day that made him want to experience the outdoors. He walked down the quite empty street. Realizing from a glance at his watch that it was still rather early. He decided to grab something to bite and head out.

The café house on the corner seemed like a brilliant idea. He walked in, breathing the sweet and heady aroma of good coffee and fresh pastry. The girl behind the counter blushed a bit as he came up and leaned over the counter.

"Are any of these as sweet as you?" he winked at her and she stammered, lost between laughing and pointing out an array of buns dripping with cream and glaze.

He ended up getting three, each of a different kind, and a cup of large, strong steaming coffee. He took his treasures and stepped out onto the curb. He could see the town center, but he wanted some quiet and didn't think the cementary was a good place to run off to in the middle of the day. He trudged around, warmed by the sweet liquid, and finally decided that the best place would be the park.

There were two, one in the city and one outside it, with a rather large lake adjacent. He opted for that. Picking up his pace now that he had a destination.

Soul was surprised at how quickly he had cut the distance. He trudged through the vibrant grass and made himself comfortable under a large oak tree. The view was of the lake, and the sparkling water cheered him a bit. The tree was wide and old, and fit right into his back. He relaxed with a sigh and dug into the paper bag that contained his still warm buns. He wolfed down the first and looked around. There was no one in sight. That was good, he didn't think he wanted to talk to people. He was content, or as close as he was going to get to that state presently.

He couldn't sense any of his friends' souls in any alarming distance. Although he was tuned enough to know they were in the city. He decided to concentrate his energy on devouring the remaining two buns. He licked at his sugared fingers contentedly after he had finished and gulped some more coffee.

With a sigh he fell back against the tree and closed his eyes, he didn't need them. He could easily train himself to fight. Was having a Meister really necessary? He could see some weapons unable to weild themselves, but he could easily transform parts of himself only. Was that enough? Certainly, he supposed, with a lot of practice he could do it.

He wondered if that visage he had encountered the night previously would be of any use. He was no fool. He knew that the shit started up after Crona cut him open. Could he use that to his advantage now? Ghe couldn't think of a solid plan, but he amused himself for some time with creating different scenarios wherein he'd be beating the pink haired punk into a bloody pulp. And all his friends would be cheering.

He still had a lopsided and stupid, he supposed, grin on his face when he opened his eyes to find his bespectacled professor right over him.

He yelped and tried to get up, colliding their foreheads painfully. He rubbed the pace, mirrored by Stein. Well, there went his pleasant morning. "Is the city under direct attack?" he grumbled, looking whistfully at the remaints of his crushed coffee cup.

"No" Stein sat crosslegged right across from him, blocking his pleasant view.

"Then by all means professor, would you mind getting lost, to put politely?" he tried to compose himself once again. Leaning on the trunk and closing his eyes.

He peeked. There was Stein. "For fuck's sakes, can't you people just leave me alone?" he burst out, grabbing his garbage and stomping away.

"I don't think its safe for you to walk around for now." Stein got right to the point, easily matching his stride, hands in pockets. "What you need now is observation and help. You might think everything is fine, but we have no idea what your condition is, Crona thinks-"

"What that bastard thinks is NOT my problem. Im feeling peachy, and if I start feeling bad Ill alert you. For now, I'd like to be left alone and not bothered.. by anybody." He had thrown the garbage into the provided bin and made his way to the lake.

"Maka is worried…" Stein said quietly, looking into Soul's eyes. "She ran into my office this morning crying."

"Maka should grow up and learn where her loyalties lie." Soul whispered, more to himself than to Stein. Therein, he supposed, lay the problem. He was painfully aware that she had accepted his enemy with ease, dare he say it? More friendliness than she had ever shown him.

"You hadn't bothered to hear the story." Stein tried again, turning the crank in his head.

"pardon my rudeness, but do you suppose that lets say, theoretically, maka was trying to protect me, and got sliced in half, went into a coma and god knows what… Do you think I'd be getting chummish with the person responsible for that!" Not in a fucking million years Stein! So if you'll excuse my so to speak childish behaviour, Ill be sticking to it!"

"You're jealous." Stein said simply and stopped walking. Soul stopped too and turned to him. "So what if I am!" He hollered, throwing his arms out. "Not like she sees anything in me besides a handy tool to surpass her Mother, at best! Now, with her new buddy, I suppose she'll go further, and she'll be able to. I don't want to stop her on her way to greatness."

He turned and stormed off. Stein didn't try to follow him. He could easily see in the face of his teacher that he was overdoing it. He knew, but utterly didn't care. This was something Maka should have realized would happen. She knew he was possessive, and if she didn't she'd learn. If there was one thing about him, it was that when he set his mind on something he'd go along with it no matter what. Well, they would all see what he was capable of.

He had reached the side of the lake. It was sandy and he took off his shoes and waded out to about ankle deep. He liked the cool feeling the water provided. It helped calm him and soothe his wracked nerves. It cooled him off. He thought about a dip but considered against it, this was after all, a public place and he didn't want to be reprimanded.

The sun was high up by the time he came into the shade again. The heat had really gotten bad. He wheezed and unbuttoned his shirt, sitting down in the shade of some sweetly scented bushes. His pants were still rolled up and his shoes off, he began to breathe in calmer notes and decided to take a short nap.

When he awoke it was almost completely dark, The park was bathed in violet undertones and some dogs were barking far off. He shivered, he was cold but by no means ready to go back home. It was Sunday and there was school tomorrow, he should review the material, prepare himself in some way. But there was really no drive for that in him. He got up and after fixing himself, he made his way to the cementary.

The gate once again, opened easily and he pushed forward and into the verty back of the place. There again, was himself.

"Are you me?" he asked stupidly. The thing was sitting on the decaying bench and looking out into the precipice. "You could say that, but I suppose you'd want a name?"

"That would be useful." Sould looked at him warily, perching on the other side of the bench.

"Anima." The thing finally said, getting up and facing Soul. "You want to get stronger right? I can help you do that."

"Just like that?" Soul thought that this was way too easy. If something sounded too good to be true it usually was.

"Of course not. That would be stupid." Anima coughed, "Ill be requiring a promise, so to speak from you."

"If that's all it takes then hell, why not. What do you want?"

"I want that pink haired boy's soul."

Soul looked at Anima carefully. He weighed his options and decided;

"He's all yours."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Stein is my possibly favorite pairing with well, any character really. But damn, this is nice methinks :D Hope you guys enjoy! ;) **

Stein was typing away in his usual stupor when he heard the soft steps behind him.

Nights, evenings, those were the same to him. When the students turned in for the day, he automatically sat down at his computer and started recollecting everything from the day. Progress, faults, quirks, he had made sure he knew exactly who was what and his own ideas and issues. There was no one in the school, By moving in when Soul was hospitalized he had decided he rather liked that place as his permanent station. His laboratory was further off, and by taking one of the rooms in the hospital wing he was always at the school. That, at a time of upheaval and uncertainty, seemed like the better idea. So when Soul finally awoke, he had stayed behind. That and the boy that now apparently lived in the school as well. He had no uncertainties of who this was. No one had entered Shibusen and it wasn't like Death could suddenly pop out of his room for a midnight walk.

He cast his eyes sideways and there he was, sitting on the bed. Respectfully silent and in thought. He stopped typing. Turned a bit sideways and rested his head on his hand. Not a word.

The pinkette took a while to look at him. He had a shirt on, and jeans. No shoes, his bare feet were tucked one under the other and he fidgeted unconsciously with his cuffs. "He was right you know…" he finally said. Voice hoarse form not talking. The one thing Stein noticed was that unlike in the company of Maka and her friends, where he was usually quite talkative, when with him the boy was rather quiet.

"No he wasn't." The words were out quicker than he could form them. He knew who Crona was talking about. Soul was perceptive, and what had happened was a tragic accident but… And there was that "but" Crona was by far worse off that Soul was. The young man had absolutely no one in the world except his psychopathic mother. And then, no home or family to turn to. As warped as Stein knew he was, the life problems of an average person paled in comparison to what this youth sitting there so nonchalantly went through. And yet… he seemed by far more normal than many people he knew.

Crona smiled sadly. Stein wished there was something he could do to make him more comfortable but he didn't know how. It was the first time his rather strange social patterns presented a problem. His students knew his quirks, and they accepted them without a problem but Crona was someone who he had to make smalltalk with, not conversations on work or abilities. More importantly, Crona was not a child. He was a warlock, and that in itself was a bit unnerving.

"Look" Crona got up slowly and crouched in front of him. He held up his arms and Stein realised these were tattoos that begun at his wrists and trickled to his torso, hidden by material.

"that's not ink." Crona whispered. Steins eyes widened considerably, he wanted to touch the arm but stopped, thinking that perhaps this was inappropriate after all. "Go ahead, but there's nothing you'll feel. It's something I learned to do on my own time, to amuse myself. Trust me , I had a lot of time for that."

A pale hand clasped his and simply placed it overt his pulse. "I figured you'd be curious."

Stein traced the outline of the curving with a fingertip. It suddenly flickered and changed direction. "Its simply forcing my blood out where I want it, Bruises really, but I heal instantly so it looks funky."

"Does it hurt?" Stein had his finger on the dot that appeared underneath his flesh. It seemed warmer there. "Bruises usually do." Crona smiled when Stein didn't immediately flinch or take his hand off. Instead, he splayed out his hand and began to rub the spot. The darkness disappeared. "that is indeed something else." Stein nodded, his eye catching a scar directly over the pale wrist.

"Those…" Crona started…

"I know what those are.' Stein looked into his eyes. They were a pale violet, and the dilated pupil expanded a bit. "I though you healed right away?"

"that was made before the transfusions."

"How did she do that?" He was holding the hand now, bending himself over the crouching form. Crona ran his thumb over the marred flesh of his left hand. "She slit my wrists and bled me from one side and had an Iv ready on the other."

"That created such permanent scarring…" Stein whispered, more to himself.

"I rejected the thing a couple of times, she had to do this more than once. So… shit accumulated."

Stein wanted to ask why he hadn't run, hadn't asked for help. Surely there must have been someone who had a shred of heart left… His own reached out to this tattered creature, was it possible that wiches were that cold blooded?

"I wish… that there was something I could do." He found that he was sincere. This was a blueprint line for anything that happened that was bad, but somehow, this was really it. If he had known… Gods if only he knew that there was an innocent child being tortured for the purpose of power… Even his ambitions paled… "Im sorry."

"Kiss it." Crona said this softly, barely audible. Perhaps not at all. Perhaps his own madness had spoken, maybe it was mind reading.. whatever it was, the wrist found its way to his dry lips and he pecked at the spot softly, aware that he wasn't being rejected.

He looked up. The man was studying him carefully, head tilted, lips slightly apart. The hooded lids showed streaks of violet, mostly obstructed by black. He wanted to get at those lips, to take over their breathing pattern and lick the memories clean away.

His tongue laved on the wrist, feeling the grooves and bumps there. This somehow made it more real, and he felt the hand shudder under his tongue. A soft hand on his jaw, forcing him to look up, to connect.

"Don't" Crona gasped out, those pale lips so very close to his cheek. "Don't let it take over."

He heard himself growl, and the man pulled back, soft smile on his face, a sad sort of understanding. "It's madness that drives this, I wasn't designed for desire, Professor."

Stein eyed him, back on the bed and ran over what he had just done in his head. Horrible, but he didn't think it was madness, at leats, if that's what that felt like, he'd give it another go.

He got up and sat beside the pink haired man. Crona looked away, Stein didn't move a muscle. This was something he knew he shouldn't be doing. "I genuinely think you're wrong." He whispered, pulling the chin to him and nipping on the bottom lip, kneading it between his teeth.

A soft sigh answered him and then, emptiness. The bed was empty, his eyes flicked to the door. No one. He almost thought it was himself truly going mad. He leaned back and his hand fell to the spot the boy was sitting on. It was warm. Stein smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Heyyyyyyyyyy! :D Enjoy! **

"I have a mission for you." Death looked around at them all. Uncanny how he managed to look cheerful in a room where the tension could be cut with a knife.

Soul was in the far corner of the room, glaring at anything that walked and this time, Maka realized, he wasn't trying to look cool. He was just fuming at the ears.

None of them suspected being sent out on a mission this quickly after Soul's recovery and if Maka had to be honest, she didn't think she was ready for this either. No argument reached the white haired man and none of her pleading glances seemed to make a difference.

It was her BS, Tsubaki that were called in to the office. Clearly, where Maka went Soul had to follow so when she told him they were being summoned as he returned from his outing, he only nodded and walked back out. That stunned her. Now she just felt partially pissed and partially guilty. Tottering on the two, she fumed inside.

Then the door flew open and Stein strode in, as comfortable and confident as ever closely followed, to their collective surprise, by Crona. The pinkette walked right up to Maka and smiled and in that second, she knew that she was just pissed at Soul. There was no way in hell that Crona was evil, if anything he needed their support and friendship and the man Maka used to adore had turned into a self righteous prick, her friendship and close tie be damned, she wasn't speaking to him if he was going to be stubborn.

"Are you here for the mission too?" She whispered, throwing a quick glance over at Death and Stein, who seemed to be deep in conversation. "Crona shrugged his shoulders. "Seems that way."

"Death is asking for trouble if he thinks this team is going to do a good job at whatever he assigns us."BS leaned in. "Maka is our strongest card and with this dick (he nodded in Soul's direction) being stubborn we might really fuck up." Crona nodded solemnly. "You read my mind man, I don't think this is a very good idea either."

"If prick over there fucks this up I'm going to put him on hospital lockdown for longer than he was out the first time." BS grumbled but Crona grew paler than usual. "Don't even joke like that! It's the reason all this shit happened!." Maka snorted despite herself. "Soul will be fine, he just has got get used to the new addition." She smiled at Crona and willed her words to be true.

Their whisperings were cut short by Death's voice. "Ällright everyone, listen up! I assume you figured out by now that you're all going into this mission together. This is another search for the Kishin and I hope that with the addition of Crona who is especially… tuned… with black blood and is expert, so to speak on the workings of madness, I hope that this will be more successful than previous attempts. I remind you that previously, we only had a clue and went with that. Stein assures me that you, Crona, will be able to hone in on the Kishin without a problem."

They all turned to Crona who went from pale to a slight blushing. ""I'll do my best sir."

"What's your best Crona?"

Crona closed his eyes and his soul "He's in a small village high up in the Alp mountains. Whoever placed him there sealed him up, temporarily I believe, to keep him safe. I sense a small circular enclosure and considerable depth.. I'd say that he's set up in some sort of well. If I was closer sir, I'd be able to tell you a bit more."

There was silence in the room when BS whistled. "You're better than Maka." Said sandy haired girl was nodding feverishly in agreement.

"I can only sense the Kishin, whereas Maka can sense souls. I'd say Maka wins this round." Crona smiled softly, looking at Stein, who seemed to be smirking.

"So how do you work exactly, because I've never actually seen your weapon." BS poked him, looking curiously for any sign of one.

"It's tricky." Crona smiled. "My weapon was fused with Kishin blood and then into me so… usually"He looked around nervously, noting the wide eyes BS was getting this with. "Well usually I can summon it up, when I feel like it."

"And…?" BS was looking with painful curiosity. "Dude this is mouthing you gotta show me!" He looked over to Death, who didn't look too pleased. "Well, ya know, so that I know who and what I'm fighting with and so that I…um… don't mistake you doing your thing with being attacked cuz you know.. that's not safe and all…." That was as good a excuse as he could pull off and Maka had to give it to him for quick thinking, not something BS was great at. This time Tsubaki laughed. "You're just dying of curiosity!"

Crona bowed his head and stepped back, the black mass raced out of his raised arm and formed into a hulking sword. He held it out to BS inspection. Maka, Tsubaki and BS pressed up close to check it out. Maka peeked up at Soul, feeling a bit guilty. He was just standing there, looking glum and not making eye contact.

Maka gently touched the flat, wide blade. "I remember it screaming..."

Ï can feel you touching it, you know," Crona looked to her. "This sword used to have a sort of personality but with training and hard work, my Mother successfully killed it or something, I don't know what, but it's like she took out that individual… anyways, its just me now, and the screaming was my soul wave kinda… out of control."

"I thought you knew how to control the madness?" BS asked, scratching lightly at a white stripe, trying to see a reaction in Crona. "That day… I don't know, something just snapped… Mother told me that she wanted me to become a kishin and I… I don't want that." The sword disappeared as he stepped back and looked to Death. "I don't want that and I'll help you, no matter the cost, to get rid of the kishin once and for all… and of my Mother too." He added as an afterthought.

Stein's eyes widened, this was a serious moment and if the kid wanted to and had decided, on killing his Mother then it had to be assumed she was worth his hate.

"And we will help you, on both counts, if you wish."

Crona bowed again, looking to Soul who it had to be admitted, seemed taken aback but not bulging.

"You will follow Crona's instructions as to the location and you will leave tomorrow, as soon as you're able. I want the Kishins location but do not engage in attack until you clear it with me… Stein, Im counting on you to keep them together."Death went back into his mirror and Stein was left cranking his bolt.

"You heard the man, scatter, I want you at the steps of the academy tomorrow morning."

**AN: I KNOW its been forever, nothing I can do with all my school work though! ^.^**


End file.
